Gill Sans MT Condensed
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KAISOO ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C2: "KyungSoo?" bisik Tao lamat-lamat. Sosok itu... Sosok KyungSoo yang berdiri di samping Krystal. KyungSoo tercekat. Secepat inikah rahasianya terbongkar? Satu pertanyaan yang sama melintas di kepala Tao dan SeHun, 'Apa yang dilakukan KyungSoo di rumah JongIn'
1. Chapter 1

**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Special thanks untuk para reviewers di fanfiction KaiSoo saya yang berjudul 'Andalus':**

_Amaliaexotics_ | **KyungInKIm** | _soo baby_ | **Dhila1412** | _specialonyou_ |

**Sexy Rose** | _Lhnzm Inc_ | **kjwzz** | _Jung Eunhee_ | **Guest** |

_BunnyPoro_ | **Hisayuchi Kim** _| kaisoo aegya_ | **arvita kim** |

**Warnings:**

This is such a very and super long shot 1/2—or probably can be moreshot if readers want to read the next story and gimme a good response first. C;

Possibly naik rate menjadi M untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Countain of Boys Love or male x male relationship!

Main pair is KaiSoo slight KyungTal!

Mentioning boys love hints of : TaoHun, LuMin, KrisLay, ChanBaek, ChenD.O, KrisD.O, KaiHun, etc.

If you don't like the pairs or the story, PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. Seriously guys, read the warning properly, don't like just don't read then!

* * *

_**May, 11**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Hei, Bodoh! Kenapa kau memandang pemuda itu tanpa berkedip? Jangan-jangan kau benar menyukainya!" suara seorang pemuda dengan wajah cantik mengusik pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Diamlah, _Hyung_!" Pemuda tampan yang dipanggil 'Bodoh' itu mendengus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kau jangan berpikir untuk ingin memiliki dia, Kai. Dia tidak selevel denganmu." Pemuda lain yang berambut _caramel _bernama ChanYeol mencoba berpetuah sok bijak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini JongIn menoleh dan menatap ChanYeol.

"Dia itu mahasiswa beasiswa, Kai. Jelas tidak selevel denganmu yang memiliki _Umma_ sebagai penyumbang terbesar di kampus ini."

"Aku tak peduli!" JongIn a.k.a Kai bangkit dan meraih tas yang tergeletak di belakangnya. Tak biasanya pemuda tinggi itu mengurusi hal seperti ini, kalau pemuda bernama LuHan itu sih biasa. Kemudian pemuda pemilik bola mata _obsidian_ itu bangkit meninggalkan ChanYeol dan LuHan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Eh! Hei, Kim JongIn! Kau mau kemana?" teriak LuHan ketika JongIn sudah hampir sampai di depan.

"Bolos!" jawab JongIn singkat.

Sesaat langkah lebarnya terhenti di meja paling depan tepat di samping meja si mahasiswa beasiswa. Sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sesaat kemudian pemuda berisik itu memilih melanjutkan langkah setelah pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Aneh!" ucap LuHan pelan. Sementara ChanYeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali telungkup di meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

JongIn keluar dengan memainkan kunci mobil di tangan kanannya. Diabaikannya tatapan teman-temannya yang menatap setiap langkah pemuda tampan itu.

Kim JongIn.

Siapa pun pasti tahu dengan sosok pemuda tampan nan kaya bermarga Kim itu. Pemuda misterius yang sekejap merebut posisi salah satu makhluk populer di Universitas Seoul, sejak kepindahannya dari UK, sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, tak seorang pun tahu kecuali LuHan dan teman-teman sekelompoknya di _Perfect Boys_, bahwa pemuda yang nyaris sempurna itu memendam rasa terhadap Do KyungSoo. KyungSoo, mahasiswa pendiam nan pintar berambut _magenta_ yang notaben_e_ adalah mahasiswa beasiswa, singkatnya adalah mahasiswa dari kalangan bawah.

Namun, teman-temannya pun juga tak mengerti alasan JongIn bisa suka bahkan terobsesi dengan pemuda itu. Otak miring para pemuda kaya itu pun mulai berpikir KyungSoo memakai jimat pemikat.

Oke, mereka mengakui KyungSoo memang pintar, pendiam, dan baik hati. Mungkin imut juga, walau tidak dalam kategori tampan. Tapi, sekali lagi, KyungSoo bukan pemuda _high class_ seperti mereka. Teramat sangat aneh JongIn yang merupakan pemuda terkaya di antara _Perfect Boys_ –dan paling sering meremehkan kaum _lower class_ jatuh cinta, ah bukan, JongIn terobsesi dengan pemuda itu. Jimat apa yang KyungSoo pakai, sampai-sampai pangeran seperti JongIn yang telah menolak putri tunggal rektor di _Seoul University_ dan juga belasan gadis itu begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada Do KyungSoo. Mereka memang tidak tahu sejak kapan pemuda yang biasanya ceria dan berkharisma itu mendadak menjadi pendiam dan mulai menatapi sang mahasiswa beasiswa seperti induk macan yang takut anaknya lepas dari pengawasannya dan hilang.

Tapi, JongIn sendiri mengakui, mendapatkan pemuda itu tidak mudah. Sulit, dan teramat sangat sulit. Bagi JongIn, ia terlihat begitu tinggi dan bahkan untuk sekedar menyapanya. Padahal ia terkenal sebagai pemuda yang ramah. Tapi, tatapan pemilik iris _hazel _teduh itu selalu bisa membuat JongIn terdiam, menembus ke dalam lautan _black hole_ di matanya, mengobrak-abrik isi kepalanya. Senyumnya pun mampu membuat JongIn serasa ingin bersimpuh di hadapan pemuda itu. Menukar apa pun demi sepotong tawanya. Gerak-geriknya, tingkah lakunya saat berjalan, bercanda dengan teman-temannya, bertanya pada sang dosen, semua itu bagaikan film yang tak ingin JongIn lewatkan barang per-_scene_. Semua menarik, memikat, dan menghipnotis.

Tak ada yang mengerti tentang semua kegilaan ini.

Ya, teman-temanya memang tidak mengerti. Cukup dia sendiri. Cukup JongIn sendiri yang mengerti alasannya memberi rasa istimewa kepada pemuda itu. Mungkin suatu saat KyungSoo juga akan mengerti.

Langkah JongIn terhenti di samping _Ferrari_ merah miliknya. Dia tak segera memasuki mobil mewah itu dan memilih berdiri di samping pintu kemudi dengan tangan di saku celana dan kaki kanan terlipat ke belakang. Semilir angin menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya. _Obsidian_-nya menerawang, berharap satu ilham jatuh memberinya jalan untuk menuntaskan kegilaan ini.

Kegilaan yang menyiksa namun sangat dinikmatinya.

…

"Aku agak heran, sepertinya Pangeran Kim yang misterius itu akhir-akhir ini selalu memerhatikanmu…" Seorang pemuda berlesung pipi membuka percakapan baru, sesaat setelah JongIn berjalan di samping tempat mereka ngobrol.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja_._ Lagipula kurang kerjaan sekali Pangeran Sombong itu memerhatikanku." KyungSoo menimpali. "Dia memerhatikanku juga tak ada pengaruhnya buatku."

_Tak akan mengubah apa pun._

"Terserah kaulah." Si pemuda berlesung pipi bernama Lay mengangkat bahu, pasrah.

KyungSoo tak peduli dan tak berniat untuk memperpanjang topik yang dikeluarkan si _Dimple._

Do KyungSoo.

Pemuda berambut warna _magenta_ yang tengah duduk dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali temannya yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil melemparkan guyonan yang membuat pemuda itu mengulum senyum dan kadang tertawa. Ia terlihat paling berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Ya, pemuda manis itulah obsesi sang Pageran Kim. Pemuda berpenampilan sederhana yang kadang membuat dosen terdiam saat ia meyatakan teori dan argumennya dengan lugas, telak, dan masuk akal. Pemuda yang lebih suka berkutat dengan _bento_dan diktat saat teman-temannya berbondong-bondong ke kantin. Pemuda yang sibuk dengan buku memasak saat teman-temannya memamerkan komputer _tablet _baru.

Sosok itu, Do KyungSoo.

"KyungSoo-_hyung_!"

Seseorang memanggilnya ketika pemuda itu tengah asyik mendengarkan lelucon dari JongDae.

KyungSoo menoleh dan melihat SeHun, yang ia ketahui salah satu anggota dari _Perfect Boys_ berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Ne_? Ada apa, SeHunie?" KyungSoo bertanya ramah.

"Bisa tolong kau sampaikan ini pada JongIn?" SeHun menunjukkan satu buku tebal pada KyungSoo. "Dia baru saja bolos, dan lupa bahwa tugas untuk besok pagi ada di buku ini."

KyungSoo mengernyit heran, "Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula aku tidak tahu ada di mana JongIn sekarang…"

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Dia pasti masih di sekitar tempat parkir. Belum keluar dari wilayah sini," ucap SeHun memohon. "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas untuk jam ke dua nanti."

KyungSoo hanya berpandangan heran dengan Lay yang terdiam di sampingnya.

"_Ne_?" SeHun menyerahkan buku itu pada KyungSoo—nyaris mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya.

Perlahan KyungSoo bangkit dan menerima buku itu.

"Baiklah. Rasanya tidak salah kalau aku membantumu," ucap KyungSoo seraya mulai berjalan. "Tapi, aku tetap tak mengerti kenapa kau memintaku."

"_Gomawo_, _Hyung_!" ucap SeHun senang.

"Hei, Kau!" suara seseorang yang sempat terlupakan oleh SeHun terdengar beberapa saat setelah KyungSoo lenyap dari pandangan.

"Kau memanggilku?" SeHun bertanya dan memandang pemuda bernama Tao itu.

"Ya, Tuan Oh. Aku memanggilmu!" Tao berucap sambil menatap SeHun.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya 'ada apa'. Ada apa di balik tujuanmu menyuruh KyungSoo menyerahkan buku itu pada JongIn. Kau 'kan bisa menyerahkannya sendiri," ucap Tao tajam.

SeHun hanya melengos mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bermata panda di depannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula sedikit bersenang-senang rasanya asyik juga," ucap SeHun seraya berbalik meninggalkan Tao.

"_Yah_! Apa maksudmu?" teriak Tao keras.

Percuma. Pemuda itu hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban dia tak peduli atas kata-kata Tao.

'Sial!' umpat Tao dalam hati.

…

"Pangeran Sombong!"

JongIn sudah hampir menyalakan mobilnya ketika sebuah teriakan menahan gerakannya.

Panggilan itu. Tak ada yang menjulukinya dengan panggilan itu kecuali satu orang, si _namja_ beasiswa.

Dibukanya jendela yang tepat di sampingnya. Matanya mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dan akhirnya menemukan KyungSoo yang terengah berlari ke arahnya dengan buku teracung-acung di tangannya.

"A-ada apa, KyungSoo-_hyung_?" JongIn gugup sendiri ketika melihat pemuda itu di samping mobilnya. KyungSoo setengah membungkuk di samping JongIn, mencoba mengatur napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di dalam mobil.

"Ini," KyungSoo menunjukkan buku di tangannya,"kau meninggalkan buku ini. Bodoh. Bukankah tugasmu besok di sini!"

JongIn terdiam menatap KyungSoo yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, Kim JongIn!" KyungSoo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah JongIn yang terpaku menatapnya.

JongIn tersadar dengan wajah merona, "Ah. Iya bu-buku. _Gomawo, ne_."

Diraihnya buku dari tangan KyungSoo dengan gugup.

Segera ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku tebal itu.

"Kau ceroboh sekali meninggalkan buku itu di kelas," omel KyungSoo tanpa sadar. "Tapi sudahlah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Pemuda itu segera berbalik meninggalkan JongIn yang masih terbengong menatap buku di tangannya. JongIn tak menyadari berapa lama KyungSoo telah pergi, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mengamati buku itu baik-baik.

"Apa KyungSoo lupa, kita kan tidak ada tugas dari buku ini," bisik JongIn pelan.

* * *

_**April, 01st 2012**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu tepat ketika KyungSoo ikut para mahasiswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruang kelas yang baru saja menyita waktu mereka selama tiga jam penuh.

Pemuda itu bergegas berjalan ke arah tempat parkir sepeda, sesekali tubuhnya menyenggol mahasiswa lain yang juga tengah bergerak ke arah parkir. Parkir mobil tentunya.

Para mahasiswa _elite_ itu tentu lebih memilih menikmati memacu mobil mahal daripada berpanas-panasan dengan sepeda.

Benar saja, tempat parkir sepeda itu nyaris kosong, hanya ada beberapa sepeda yang terparkir di dalamnya.

KyungSoo tak ingin menyiakan waktu dan segera mengeluarkan sepedanya.

Dikayuhnya pelan-pelan kendaraan ramah lingkungan itu. Sesekali tangannya menyeka peluh yang lancang meluncur ke wajah putihnya.

'Tinnnn!'

Suara klakson yang kencang membuat KyungSoo sejenak kehilangan keseimbangan. Sepedanya oleng sebelum akhirnya ia mampu mengendalikannya dan berhenti. Wajahnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Sebuah sedan metalik berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Jendela penumpang yang terbuka memperlihatkan seraut wajah milik Kim JongDae.

"Butuh tumpangan?" JongDae nyengir menatap KyungSoo yang bengong di samping sepedanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku bawa sepeda?" KyungSoo menatap JongDae dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha betul juga," kekeh JongDae melihat wajah ekpresi wajah KyungSoo, "kalau begitu nanti telepon aku kalau kau ke rumah sakit. Oke."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban KyungSoo, JongDae segera melajukan kembali sedan itu meninggalkan KyungSoo yang terbatuk mendapat sisa polusi dari mobil itu.

KyungSoo memarkir sepedanya dan segera bergegas memasuki _café_ mewah di depannya. Dibukanya pintu belakang pelan, dan melangkah menuju tempat ganti _waitress_.

Dia tidak ingin terlambat. Pekerjaan ini sangat berarti baginya. Sangat berarti.

…

"_KyungSoo-_sshi,_ besok adalah hari terakhir Anda memutuskan hal ini. Karena jika tidak segera melakukan operasi… nyawa ibu Anda, tidak akan tertolong," suara seseorang yang mengenakan jas putih khas dokter di atas kemeja biru langitnya seolah menjadi meriam yang seketika meremukkan hati KyungSoo. "Dan operasi adalah jalan satu-satunya."_

_KyungSoo tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya. Siapa anak yang ingin kehilangan ibunya?_

"_Ta-tapi, Dokter…" ragu-ragu KyungSoo ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu._

"_Kami mengerti. Sebenarnya kami bisa saja meniadakan biaya dokter dan rumah sakit selama ini. Tapi, alat operasi dan obat-obatan… kami tidak bisa…" ucap sang Dokter dengan nada prihatin._

"_Iya, saya mengerti, Dokter…" jawab KyungSoo lemah._

"_Bukan maksud kami memaksa Anda. Tapi, saya harap besok Anda sudah menandatangani surat kesediaan melakukan operasi. Ini menyangkut nyawa ibu Anda."_

"_Baik, Dokter…"_

…

"Dua ratus juta…" desah KyungSoo pelan di sela-sela kegiatannya menyusun gelas-gelas untuk tamunya. Walau jemarinya bergerak lincah, pandangan pemudaitu sayu, teramat sangan sayu. "Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat uang sebanyak itu… hari ini?"

Sangat tidak mungkin mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu sehari. Bahkan tabungannya pun tak ada sepersepuluh dari uang tersebut.

_Bagaimana ini?_

"Hei, KyungSoo-_hyung_!" sebuah panggilan membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya sosok yang memanggilnya, TaeMin, teman sekerjanya, tengah melongokkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" KyungSoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau dipanggil Direktur," jawab TaeMin pelan seraya mengedipkan mata.

"A-apa? Direktur ke sini?" tanya KyungSoo kaget.

"Iya. Aku sendiri juga heran. Tidak biasanya Direktur datang ke sini mendadak seperti ini." TaeMin mengedikkan bahunya. "Cepat, _Hyung_. Temui Direktur!"

"A-ah i-iya. Aku segera ke sana!" KyungSoo segera melepas sarung tangannya dan tergesa menemui sang Direktur.

"Hanya aku yang dipanggil?" tanyanya pada TaeMin yang masih berdiri di luar pintu.

TaeMin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut KyungSoo segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Satu pertanyaan terngiang dalam kepalanya.

_Kenapa Direktur memanggilnya?_

KyungSoo menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah sang Direktur di depannya.

Jung SooJung a.k.a Krystal, direktur kaya yang masih cantik mengingat usianya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan KyungSoo. _Café_ tempat KyungSoo bekerja ini pun hanya sebagian kecil dari usahanya. Berbagai _café,_ dan rumah-rumah _real estate_ miliknya tersebar di dalam dan di luar negeri.

Krystal juga terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang dermawan. Puluhan panti asuhan telah mendapat uluran tangannya.

Sosok cantik ini benar-benar sempurna. Mungkin jika mencari kekurangan, hanya satu; tak pernah ada yang melihat sang Direktur ini bersama seorang pria.

"Jadi, bagaimana, KyungSoo-_sshi_?" pertanyaan Krystal memecahkan keheningan yang sesaat mengalun di antara mereka.

"Sa-saya… tidak bisa menerimanya. Apa lagi jumlah itu terlalu banyak," jawab KyungSoo pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa anggap ini pinjaman. Jadi kau tidak merasa berhutang budi padaku," bujuk Krystal lagi.

"Tapi, saya juga takut. Saya takut jika saya nanti tidak bisa mengembalikan uang tersebut." KyungSoo meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

Krystal tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya.

"Nyawa ibumu lebih penting dari semua ini, bukan? Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah nyawa ibumu," ucap Krystal bijak.

"Tapi…"

Keraguan dan bayangan ibunya yang tengah tergolek lemah melawan maut di ruang ICU berputar-putar dalam kepalanya bagai kaset rusak.

Ditambahi dengan perkataan dokter yang seolah memaksanya untuk melakukan operasi itu. Tapi, operasi memang jalan satu-satunya. Dokter hanya menyarankan.

"Baiklah, begini saja, KyungSoo-_sshi,_" Krystal berucap seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "kalau kau tidak mau menerima uang ini sebgai pinjaman atau pemberian, aku akan mengulangi lagi saja tawaranku yang kemarin. Dan kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat penolakan darimu, KyungSoo-_sshi_. "

"Eh?" KyungSoo menatap Krystal terkejut.

_Caramel_-nya segera bertemu dengan mata sang Direktur yang menatapnya lembut.

_Apakah ini jalan terbaik?_

Do KyungSoo. Nama yang indah, teramat indah untuk pemuda pendiam. Garis bibir yang selalu tertarik membentuk satu garis melengkung, senyum, senyum yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Namun garis hidup yang diberikan sang takdir tak seindah saat tubuh itu berpijak di atas bumi. Tak selurus jalan raya yang selalu ia lalui.

Tikungan. Banyak tikungan tajam yang selalu ada di depan matanya. Tikungan terjal yang mungkin saja bisa menghentikan langkahnya.

Terlahir di tengah keluarga sederhana tak membuat KyungSoo menjadi pemuda yang manja.

KyungSoo tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat. Yang berusaha untuk berdiri di atas kakinya.

Pemuda yang hanya mengenal sang Ibu ini, sekarang berjuang mati-matian, sejak ibunya jatuh sakit dan tak mampu untuk bekerja lagi.

Ya, sang ibulah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum, saat ia terpaksa harus menangis. Sang ibulah tongkatnya, saat ia terjatuh tanpa ampun dalam lelah pada sang hidup.

Tapi kini, sang Ibu sedang tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Saat sang Ibu berjuang melawan maut, saat inilah ia berjuang melawan harga diri.

Nyawa ibunya, lebih berarti dari apa pun. Sekuat-kuatnya KyungSoo bertahan, ia tetap pemuda kecil yang membutuhkan sang Ibu saat sang takdir mempermainkannya dengan begitu kejam.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat, saat pemuda itu berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota. Tas selempamg yang bergelayut pada bahunya bergoyang seirama langkahnya.

Setelah melewati dua kamar yang tertutup, ia sampai di kamarnya sendiri. Kamar dengan sebuah pintu yang bercat biru kusam, beberapa bagiannya bahkan sudah terkelupas. Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat membuka pintu dengan kunci yang tergantung di tangan kanannya, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas memo terselip di bawah pintu. Sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, KyungSoo membungkuk untuk meraih memo itu.

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalinya, tergores rapi di kertas memo kecil itu.

_Aku tahu kau tidak sempat makan atau memasak. Kutinggalkan makanan di atas meja. Kau bisa membawanya, dan memakannya di rumah sakit._

Membaca memo singkat itu senyum terukir di bibir ranum KyungSoo.

Memo itu dari tetangganya, yang tinggal tepat di kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya.

Tetangga yang baik hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu, KyungSoo segera tersadar untuk masuk ke kamarnya, dan terbang ke rumah sakit. Ibunya menunggunya di sana.

"Saya yakin kau akan datang, KyungSoo-_sshi_," ucap seorang dokter yang kini tengah duduk di depan KyungSoo.

"Saya tak akan membiarkan _Umma_ saya begitu saja, Dokter," jawab KyungSoo setelah meletakkan _ballpoin_ yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menggoreskan tanda tangan kesediaan untuk melakukan operasi.

Dokter berambut _ebony_ itu tersenyum ramah mendengar ucapan KyungSoo.

"Kau memang _namja_ yang luar biasa," pujinya dengan tulus. "Operasi akan dilakukan dua hari lagi. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Dokter itu segera menjabat tangan KyungSoo setelah membereskan berkas-berkas di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah map.

"_Kamsahamnid_a. Dokter," ucapan KyungSoo lebih seperti sebuah panggilan.

"_Ne_?" respon Dokter itu ramah. Ia menatap KyungSoo dengan sepasang _onyx_ miliknya.

"Sembuhkan _Umma_ saya…"

* * *

_**May, 22nd 2012**_

Seoul, di malam-malam terakhir musim semi.

Malam mengelam.

Tak terlihat cahaya di balik awan hitam yang menutup langit.

Kontras dengan semua itu, sebuah rumah besar bak istana dalam dongeng bercahaya redup di tengah malam.

Istana yang tengah menyembunyikan sang pangerandi dalamnya. Pangeran yang setampan Romeo.

Sang pangeran yang kini tengah berkutat dengan peralatan makan di tangannya.

KyungSoo menata meja makan. Beberapa peralatan makan mewah tersentuh oleh jemari porselennya.

Walaupun menyiapkan makan malam seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, namun tak ayal rasa gugup sedikit melandanya.

"KyungSoo-_hyung?_"

KyungSoo baru saja mengambil mangkuk untuk puding _coctail_ sebagai _dessert_ nanti ketika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, mendadak menyentuh gendang telinganya. Memanggil namanya, yang segera membuat gerak tanpa melalui otak tercipta. Kepalanya menoleh, dan menemukan sosok itu…

Wajah tampan.

Kulit eksotisnya. Mata sewarna permata _onyx _yang sendu namun menusuk.

"K-Kai…" desah KyungSoo tergagap.

"Kau, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya JongIn dengan wajah bingung dan terkejut yang begitu kentara.

"Aku…" KyungSoo meletakkan mangkok di meja, dan menunduk. Entah kenapa dia mendadak kehilangan kata. "Kau sendiri kenapa juga ada di sini, JongIn?"

JongIn mengernyitkan dahinya. Aneh rasanya mendengar KyungSoo memanggilnya 'JongIn'. "Ini 'kan rumahku…" jawabnya singkat. "Rumah _umma_-ku lebih tepatnya…"

"Eh?" KyungSoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap JongIn. Terkejut.

"KyungSoo-_oppa_."

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya menyadarkan KyungSoo di mana ia berada sekarang. Dilepas pandangannya dari JongIn di depannya dan menatap Krystal yang baru muncul di ruang makan, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk.

"Ini seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, _Oppa_." Krystal menatap keduanya bergantian. "Kalian sudah berkenalan?"

"Baru saja. Benar 'kan, _Hyung_?" JongIn berkata dengan suara aneh.

Sementara KyungSoo hanya menunduk dan menjawab lemah, "…_ne_."

Setelah semuanya duduk, Krystal kembali menatap KyungSoo yang kini tak berani lagi untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi, KyungSoo-_oppa_. JongIn ini adalah anakku. Anakku satu-satunya," pandangannya kini beralih pada JongIn yang ada di sampingnya, "dan JongIn, ini adalah KyungSoo. Suamiku."

Deg.

Mendadak ekpresi terkejut melanda wajah JongIn lagi dengan telak. Ditatapnya Krystal tak percaya.

"EH? Su-suami?"

Krystal tersenyum kecil sambil menatap KyungSoo, "Ya suamiku. Mungkin agak canggung, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil KyungSoo… 'Appa'…"

"Kaubercanda!" JongIn tercekat. _Obsidian_-nya menatap _obsidian_ Krystal tak percaya.

"_Aniyo_. Aku_ s_erius, JongIn," jawab Krystal, matanya membalas tatapan JongIn lembut. "_Mianhae_ tidak memberitahumu_. Aku _tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukanmu di Inggris."

"Ck. Kau memang egois. Bahkan kau tidak memikirkan perasaan _Appa_," ucap JongIn sinis.

"_ Appa-mu_ sudah meninggal, JongIn. Dan kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menerima hal ini dengan kepala dingin," ucap Krystal tegas.

'Brak'

JongIn berdiri dan menggebrak meja, membuat KyungSoo yang dari tadi terdiam mendadak terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Kau ibu yang egois." JongIn mendorong kursinya ke belakang seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. "Padahal gara-gara kau juga _Appa_ meninggal," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum bayangannya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sepeninggalan JongIn, keheningan pun mengalun pelan melanda pasangan suami istri itu.

…

Pagi telah tiba.

Sang surya ceria menatap atom-atom yang bergerak-gerak di bawahnya. Sinar cerahnya menerobos jendela-jendela tinggi di dapur.

Krystal menyiapkan sarapan.

KyungSoo masih berpakaian di kamar.

JongIn melintas di ruang makan tanpa menoleh. Kaosnya basah. Ia baru selesai berolahraga.

Krystal menyiapkan _sandwich_ dan omelete. KyungSoo lebih suka omelete. _Sandwich _disiapkan Krystal untuk JongIn.

Tak lama, KyungSoo muncul di ruang makan. Ia kelihatan segar dan rapi. Krystal menarik sebuah kursi dan membuka-buka surat kabar pagi.

"_Sandwich_ atau omelete?" Krystal memandang suaminya.

"Omelete saja…" KyungSoo sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya. Krystal meletakkan sepiring omelete dan segelas air putih.

"_Gomawo_…" KyungSoo tersenyum menatapnya.

JongIn datang tak lama kemudian dan mengucapkan 'selamat paginya' dengan kaku.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. KyungSoo lebih banyak menunduk. Sementara JongIn biasa-biasa saja. Kejadian semalam masih mempengaruhi KyungSoo.

Krystal melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, hampir jam delapan.

"Oh, aku lupa ada janji dengan Tuan Yong Ha jam sembilan!" serunya terkejut.

Krystal menghabiskan sarapannya, meneguk air putihnya lalu bergegas bangkit.

KyungSoo mengikutinya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Krystal menepuk bahu JongIn pelan yang hanya direspon JongIn dengan desahan malas.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Oppa_."

Krystal mengecup dahi KyungSoo lembut dan melambaikan tangan sebelum mobilnya meninggalkan halaman.

JongIn masih asyik menikmati sarapannya ketika KyungSoo kembali ke ruang makan. KyungSoo meneruskan makan. Masih ada potongan omelete di piringnya.

JongIn menghentikan suapannya sejenak ketika KyungSoo masuk.

_Obsidian_- nya memandang KyungSoo tajam. KyungSoo menghindari tatapan JongIn, menunduk. KyungSoo baru mulai menyuap ketika JongIn tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Bagaimana, KyungSoo-_sshi_, senang tinggal di sini? Menjadi Tuan Kim menyenangkan, bukan?"

KyungSoo tercekat. JongIn masih memandangnya sinis.

"Berapa kau dibayar untuk melayani Krystal? Sepuluh juta? Lima belas juta? Ayolah, _Hyung,_ jangan pura-pura… untuk itu 'kan kau menikah dengan Krystal? Uang! Pasti dia tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Ck, kasihan sekali!" JongIn menggelengkan kepalanya mengejek.

Keterlaluan sekali! JongIn benar-benar keterlaluan dan tidak menghargainya.

"_Namja_ yang menyedihkan! Menjual diri demi uang!" kata-kata JongIn semakin menusuk.

KyungSoo merasa tersinggung. Wajahnya merah menahan marah.

"Cukup, Kim JongIn!" sentaknya. "Kau tidak berhak mengejekku seperti itu! Mungkin aku bukan _namja_ baik-baik di matamu. Tapi di mana kau saat _Umma-_mu menghabiskan malam yang sepi di rumah ini selama bertahun-tahun? Ke mana kau saat ia terus dihantui perasaan bersalahnya padamu, dan berharap kau bisa memaafkannya dan menerimanya secara dewasa? Di mana, Tuan Besar? Bersembunyi dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan seperti seorang pengecut!" sentak KyungSoo tajam.

JongIn terpana. Ia tidak menyangka KyungSoo akan bereaksi seperti ini. Ia belum sempat berkata apa-apa saat pemudaitu mengangkat piringnya dan berlalu.

KyungSoo tergesa memasuki kamarnya.

Air matanya hampir runtuh. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan JongIn. Dia tidak ingin lemah di hadapan pemuda itu. KyungSoo duduk di tempat tidur. Dadanya terasa sesak_. Namja_ itu merasa terhina dengan perkataan JongIn.

"_Uang! Untuk itu 'kan kau menikah dengan Krystal?"_

Suara JongIn yang sinis dan sorot mata yang biasanya lembut namun sekarang berubah menusuk itu kini terbayang. _Seperti itukah aku di mata, JongIn-_hyung_?_

Sosok _namja_ materialistis yang menjual dirinya demi uang.

_Aku memang menikah untuk mendapatkan uang supaya bisa menyembuhkan _umma_-__ku. Tapi bukan berarti dia boleh menghinaku dan menganggapku seperti _namja_ murahan. _

Kemarahan itu bergolak lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menampar pemuda tampan itu. Tapi KyungSoo masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk hubungannya dengan JongIn.

KyungSoo menarik napas panjang beberapa kali.

Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kemarahannya mereda.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kuliah dimulai jam sepuluh pagi ini. KyungSoo tidak ingin terlambat. Sore nanti dia harus ke rumah sakit menengok ibunya. Setelah tidak bekerja di _café_ itu, KyungSoo lebih punya banyak waktu untuk sang Ibu.

Samar-samar KyungSoo mendengar pintu gerbang terbuka dan suara mesin mobil menderu. JongIn pergi, mungkin duluan ke kampus.

Di ruang kelasnya, KyungSoo lebih memilih memandang bentuk-bentuk awan di luar jendela. Sang dosen tidak ada, sama halnya dengan JongIn yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dari tadi.

KyungSoo mendesah pelan. Teman-temannya sibuk ngobrol di tengah ruangan, sementara KyungSoo memilih berdiam dan menjauh dari mereka.

Kata-kata JongIn tadi pagi terus bermain-main di benaknya.

"_Berapa kau dibayar untuk melayani Krystal?"_

Kalimat JongIn menohoknya telak.

"_Pasti Umma tidak bisa membahagiakanmu!"_

KyungSoo resah. Memang ada masalah dalam hubungannya dengan suaminya.

Hampir dua bulan menikah, mereka tidak pernah berhubungan intim. Ya, Krystal memang belum pernah menyentuh KyungSoo. Yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar pelukan, tidur bersama, dan kecupan. Tak lebih.

Bayangan malam pertama setelah menikah menari-nari dalam kepala KyungSoo.

Malam itu…

Mengapa ia harus terpengaruh dengan ucapan JongIn?

KyungSoo memejamkan matanya semakin rapat. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan buruk itu dari otaknya.

'Drttt' getaran _handphone_-nya menyadarkan KyungSoo.

Pemuda itu tergagap mencari benda mungil kesayangannya.

Dibukanya benda yang bergantungan bintang perak kecil itu.

Nomor tak dikenal.

"Selamat siang," suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari seberang.

"Selamat siang," jawab KyungSoo gugup.

"Benar ini Tuan Do?"

KyungSoo melirik sekelilingnya berharap tidak ada yang mendengar panggilan laki-laki yang sedang meleponnya. Selamat. Suara gaduh cukup untuk menyamarkan suara teleponnya.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Dengan siapa ini?" KyungSoo merasa sebuah perasaan aneh perlahan menyelinap dalam hatinya.

"Tolong segera ke rumah sakit. _Umma _Anda, Tuan Do—"

"Ada apa dengan _umma _saya?"

"Do-_sshi_ mendadak kondisinya memburuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Beliau dalam keadaan kritis. Anda harus ke sana sekarang."

Deg.

Mendadak beban berton-ton serasa menghantam kepala KyungSoo telak. "_ "Umma_ …"

…

_Onyx_ pemuda tampan itu tak lepas dari pemudayang tengah telungkup di sisi ranjang seseorang yang tengah ditutupi kain putih. Tak ada suara di antara mereka kecuali isak tangis lirih pemuda mungil itu. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Memberi kesempatan pada pemuda yang tak lain adalah KyungSoo untuk lebih lama menangisi sang _Umma_ yang kini terdiam tak bernyawa.

Di sisinya Krystal mencoba menenangkannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan JongIn yang hanya mampu menatap tak bersuara. Pemuda itu tentu sangat ingin menggantikan Krystal menenangkan KyungSoo. Memeluk pemuda yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Sangat ingin. Namun ia tahu, bukan tempatnya melakukan semua itu. Beruntung kesadaran masih menyertainya, walau ia sempat putus asa melihat sosok KyungSoo yang begitu terluka dan kehilangan.

Upacara pemakaman baru saja usai.

KyungSoo telah kembali ke _mansion_ besar JongIn.

"_Hyung_—!"

"Kau senang 'kan sekarang?!" KyungSoo menyambut pemuda yang tengah memasuki kamarnya dengan kata-kata tajam.

"Aku…"

"Bagaimana? Bukankah sekarang ejekan untukku sudah begitu sempurna, Kim JongIn?" KyungSoo menangis. Tetes air mata terlihat jelas di pipi pucat pemuda itu. JongIn terdiam. Dia sungguh tak mengira jika kedatangannya akan disambut dengan kata-kata setajam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, _Hyung_," ucap JongIn lirih. Ditatapnya KyungSoo yang tengah membelakanginya, nanar.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa? Kau pikir dengan maafmu, _Umma_-ku akan hidup kembali?!"

"Do KyungSoo!" JongIn tercekat. "Bukan aku yang membunuh _Umma_-mu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memandang rendah diriku, Kim JongIn." KyungSoo berbalik, iris _caramel_ berair pemuda itu menantang iris _onyx_ JongIn tajam. "Kau yang tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan mana mengerti perasaanku, Bodoh!"

JongIn menahan napas. Kesabarannya habis sudah.

"Aku sama sepertimu! Aku juga kehilangan kedua orang tuaku! Dan Krystal bukan ibu kandungku! Asal kau tahu itu, Do KyungSoo!" Napas JongIn memburu. Ia tak mengira jika pada akhirnya akan membuka luka yang ia sembunyikan mati-matian pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kita berbeda! Kau yang tidak mengenal orang tuamu sejak kecil mana tahu perasaanku!" KyungSoo bersikeras.

JongIn tersenyum getir.

"Bukankah dalam hal ini kita sama? Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang tua. Namun kau lebih beruntung, _Hyung_. Kau sempat merasakan bagaimana memanggil mereka _Umma_ dan _Appa_. Kau sempat merasakan berjuang untuk mereka." JongIn berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela tinggi yang ada di kamar KyungSoo. Tangan berkulit eksotisnya mengusap pelan kaca jendela yang memburam. "Bagaimana denganku…? Yang bahkan tidak sempat memanggil mereka _Umma_ dan _Appa_?!"

KyungSoo terdiam. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Hanya saja ia tak tahu darimana dan kenapa air mata itu tak mau berhenti… Ada rasa kasihan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Sebuah rasa yang bertarung mati-matian dengan keegoisannya. Dan kata-kata JongIn berikutnya mengejutkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Do KyungSoo. Sejak pertama melihatmu. _Jeongmal saranghae_…"

JongIn berbalik dan matanya kembali bersiborok dengan _caramel_ basah KyungSoo.

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak merasa gila, harus memanggil orang yang kusukai dengan panggilan '_appa_'? Dan seharusnya aku bisa memeluknya saat ia terluka, namun kenyataan yang harus kulihat adalah ia yang memeluk sosok yang kupanggil '_Umma_'? Kaupikir semua itu mudah bagiku, _eoh_?"

JongIn beranjak, mendekati pemuda yang terdiam mendengar semua kata-katanya.

"Melihatmu di sini membuatku sakit, _Hyung_." Tangan itu terangkat. Mengusap pipi KyungSoo pelan, mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas di wajah KyungSoo. KyungSoo terdiam, tak memberi respon atas tindakan JongIn. "Sakit sekali saat harus memperebutkan orang yang kucintai dengan satu-satunya orang yang kupanggil '_Umma_'."

…

KyungSoo menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur kecilnya.

Matanya menatap karpet cokelat yang menjadi alas di kamar kecil itu. Akhirnya pemuda itu kembali juga ke kontrakannya. Sebuah _apartment _murah di pinggiran kota. Namun KyungSoo menyukai suasana hening yang tercipta di kawasan ini. Mata _caramel namja_ itu menatap nanar sudut-sudut beku kamarnya yang tanpa jendela. Sebuah perasaan bersalah menyeruak dalam dirinya, ia telah pergi tanpa pamit pada Krystal. Bisa dipastikan _yeoja aegyo_ yang perhatian dan lembut itu sangat khawatir padanya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus pikirannya sekarang.

Ada sosok lain.

Sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya dengan sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sosok itu… Kim JongIn.

KyungSoo benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang berada dua tingkat di bawahnya itu. Tadi siang ia menyatakan cintanya. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang aneh menurut KyungSoo. Yang ia tahu selama ini JongIn sangat membencinya dan tidak menyukai keberadaannya di rumahnya. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia menyatakan cinta. KyungSoo benar-benar bingung, untuk apa priaitu mengusirnya dengan cara menyatakan cintanya, _eoh_?

Sebuah cara pengusiran yang halus namun sangat menyakitkan.

"BabySoo…"Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dibarengi ketukan lembut di pintu kamarnya. KyungSoo bangkit. Dirinya sudah hafal satu-satunya pemuda yang memanggil dengan nama itu.

KyungSoo membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah tampan Kris, tetangganya yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Di tangannya terdapat seloyang _macaroni schotel_ hangat yang sangat menggoda indra penciuman KyungSoo.

"Kris!" sambut KyungSoo ceria.

KyungSoo membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan sosok tinggi Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kupikir kau belum makan, jadi aku membawakan sedikit eksperimen dari masakanku." Kris berdiri di samping nakas. "Semoga rasanya tidak terlalu mengecewakan."

KyungSoo meraih nampan itu dan segera duduk untuk melahap makanan yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu.

"Enak?" tanya Kris. Pria yang tengah bersandar di nakas itu tersenyum melihat cara makan KyungSoo yang seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak makan.

KyungSoo mengangguk singkat. Mulutnya sudah penuh makanan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Kau sekarang jarang sekali pulang…" komentar Kris tiba-tiba. "Maaf, aku tadi siang tidak menemuimu."

"Tidak apa-apa." KyungSoo menghentikan makannya. Diletakkannya nampan itu di sisinya.

"Kau di mana?" Kris menatap KyungSoo, meminta penjelasan dari pemuda yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi tetangga kamarnya itu.

"Aku—"

"Kurasa bukan di rumah sakit, _hm_?" potong Kris.

KyungSoo menunduk.

Kris bergerak dan berdiri di depan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Tangannya meraih wajah KyungSoo, memaksa mata pemuda itu menemukan matanya. Jemarinya bergerak pelan, mengusap remah _macaroni_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibir KyungSoo.

"Kau biasanya bilang padaku saat ada masalah?" Kris berucap pelan. Napas hangatnya membelai hidung KyungSoo. Sosok tinggi itu menunduk. Mengeliminasi jarak dan menutup bibir KyungSoo dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do KyungSoo. Butuh banyak waktu untuk menyadari semua rasa itu," kata-kata Kris bagai oase di tengah gersangnya hati KyungSoo.

Bagaikan mantra yang membawa sihir kebahagiaan.

_Caramel-_nya menatap mata itu.

Saling bertatapan tanpa perlu nada, tanpa suara, menciptakan kekekalan yang terasa di antara mereka.

Kata-kata Kris mampu menembus kekacauan rasanya.

Perlahan dikecupnya kening KyungSoo dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, mempererat pelukan di antara mereka.

Setitik asanya memohon agar malam ini tak berakhir.

Karena, jika mentari muncul, mereka akan berjalan sendiri.

Rasa cinta yang seharusnya indah.

Kris yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaanya justru mengalirkan friksi rasa menyakitkan dalam diri seorang Do KyungSoo.

Cinta yang ia pendam untuk Kris kini menjadi cinta terlarang.

Cinta terlarang dengan adanya sosok Krystal di sisinya.

"Kris…" panggil KyungSoo pelan.

"Kenapa?" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda itu intens.

KyungSoo menggeleng. "Tidak..."

Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berusaha keras untuk melindungimu. Dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi," bisik Kris.

KyungSoo memejamkan matanya. Seandainya Kris tahu semuanya. Seandainya ia bisa bercerita dengan seseorang mengenai keadaannya sekarang.

Seandainya…

…

Berkali-kali mata Krystal melirik kesal sosok yang tengah makan dengan lahap di depannya. Namun pemuda itu seolah tak peduli dan memilih fokus pada makanan di depannya.

"JongIn-_ah_…" pangil Krystal lembut.

Sosok bernama JongIn itu tak peduli. Dirinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Krystal selanjutnya.

"Kim JongIn!" teriak Krystal dengan suara melengkingnya. Kesabarannya habis sudah untuk pemuda yang memilih tetap menyandang marga 'Kim' dalam namanya itu.

"_Waeyo_?" JongIn mengangkat wajahnya malas.

"Dengarkan _Umma_-mu saat berbicara!" Krystal menatap JongIn tajam. "Di mana KyungSoo?!"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu di mana _namja_ itu." JongIn membalas tatapan Krystal. "Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah kau 'Umma-ku'."

"Aku satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki, Kim JongIn. Belajarlah menghargai dan menghormati orang!"

JongIn berdiri. Tangannya bergerak meraih _tissue_. "_Ne_, kau satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki dan aku berterimakasih soal itu. Aku juga berusaha memanggilmu 'Umma', walau itu terdengar canggung karena usia kita yang bahkan tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi untuk memanggil _namja_ itu 'appa'. Sayang sekali kau perlu usaha lebih."

Krystal bangkit dan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memanggilnya 'appa', setidaknya kau bisa menghargainya, Kim JongIn!" ucap Krystal tajam.

JongIn tersenyum sinis.

"Menghargai? Berapa aku harus menghargai _namja_ itu, _eoh_? Sepuluh juta? Lima belas juta won? Atau sama sepertimu… dua ratus juta?"

'Plak!'

Tangan Krystal mendarat dengan kasar di pipi JongIn. Wanita itu kecewa. Sangat kecewa dengan kata-kata JongIn yang sangat merendahkan KyungSoo maupun dirinya.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya?" suara Krystal bergetar. Menahan emosi dan air mata yang meluap keluar. "Selalu merasa kau yang paling benar. Dan menyalahkan orang lain atas semua kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ada."

"Dan untuk apa kau membela _namja_ itu?" tanya JongIn lamat-lamat. Tangannya mengusap pipi yang barusan menjadi tempat mendarat jemari halus Krystal.

"Dia suamiku! Kau lupa?" Krystal kembali menantang _onyx_ JongIn. "Suami sekaligus _appa_-mu!"

"Kau tidak mencintainya, 'kan? Kau menikahinya hanya karena rasa kasihan?!"

"Aku—"

JongIn menahan napas.

"—_mencintainya. Aku mencintai Do KyungSoo…"_

.

.

.

.

.

KyungSoo tercenung memandang pintu yang tertutup di depannya.

Bayangan sosok tinggi Kris seolah masih tertinggal dalam pintu kusam itu. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi ia senang dengan Kris yang ternyata membalas perasaannya, namun sisi yang lain ia merasa berdosa telah mengkhianati Krystal, yang tak lain telah menjadi istri sahnya. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan pernikahannya, lambat laun pasti orang-orang toh akan tahu. Apalagi dengan sosok Kim JongIn yang menjadi teman sekelasnya dalam beberapa mata kuliah. Pasti Kris pun akan tahu. KyungSoo bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kris, jika tahu bahwa ia telah beristri. Ia menikah karena uang. Uang dan pengorbanan yang tersia-sia, karena sang _Umma_ pada akhirnya meninggalkannya juga.

KyungSoo meremas helaian ikalnya frustasi.

Sebagian hatinya tak ingin kembali ke tempat Krystal, apalagi dengan sosok Kim JongIn yang tinggal di atap yang sama. Namun ia bukan pemuda rendah yang akan pergi begitu saja setelah semuanya usai. Kematian sang _Umma_ bukan berarti ia lepas dari status hubungannya dengan Krystal. Sebuah ikatan masih ada di antara mereka. Sebuah ikatan yang harus ia jalani dan pertanggung jawabkan.

'Kriett.'

Pintu kusam di depannya mendadak terbuka.

KyungSoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seraut wajah dingin Kim JongIn yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang—!"

"Cepat kemasi barangmu," potong JongIn tak sabar. "Aku tunggu di luar."

JongIn tak mengizinkan KyungSoo bertanya lebih jauh. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kembali, membiarkan KyungSoo bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan malas-malasan mulai mengambil beberapa barang seperti diklat-diklat kuliahnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi KyungSoo untuk berkemas, toh ia tak membawa banyak barang saat pulang ke kontrakan, dan banyak barangnya yang masih tertinggal di _mansion_ milik JongIn.

Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu kontrakan yang sebenarnya tak begitu perlu karena tak ada barang berharga di dalamnya. Ia melihat JongIn yang tengah melipat tangan tak sabar. Tanpa menunggu ajakan dari JongIn untuk kedua kalinya, ia segera melangkah menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke bawah, tempat mobil milik JongIn terparkir.

'Kriett.'

Pintu lain terbuka.

Keduanya reflek berhenti dan menemukan sosok Kris yang memandang KyungSoo dengan raut bertanya. KyungSoo terdiam. Dengan menunduk ia melewati Kris begitu saja dan meneruskan langkahnya. Meninggalkan JongIn yang kini melempar tatapan tajam dan meremehkan pada Kris, sebelum mengikuti jejak KyungSoo meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa suara.

"Siapa dia?" tanya JongIn ketika mereka akhirnya berada dalam mobil yang tengah melaju kencang.

"Kau buta? Dia tetanggaku," jawab KyungSoo sarkastis.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ada apa di antara kalian?"

"Memang kau lihat ada apa di antara kami? Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku," sentak KyungSoo ketus.

Pemuda itu memandang jalanan yang sepi dan memilih mengabaikan JongIn yang sepertinya belum puas dengan jawabannya. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan JongIn sekalipun bahwa ia sakit saat melewati Kris tanpa suara. Meninggalkan rasa bersalah atas pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya, dan ia membalasnya.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

"_Nugu_?" respon KyungSoo acuh. JongIn tak menjawab, ia tahu KyungSoo paham sosok yang ia maksud.

KyungSoo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Raut kecewa Kris terbayang dalam iris cokelatnya, menari-menari seolah memaksanya kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda itu. Menjelaskan pada Kris tentang keadaannya, berharap pemuda itu mengerti, seperti biasanya. Kris yang selalu mengerti tentang seorang Do KyungSoo. Karena ia tak tahu kapan lagi akan bertemu dengan Kris.

Satu yang ia sadari, begitu ia menapak kembali ke rumah itu, maka ia tak akan bisa pergi. KyungSoo tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah itu.

Pemuda itu menghela napas kesal. Angin yang membelai kulit pucatnya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka seolah mengejeknya.

Mengejek seorang Do KyungSoo yang tak berdaya.

"Jangan senang dulu, karena aku mau datang menjemputmu. Kalau bukan karena _yeoja_ itu, aku bahkan tak sudi melihatmu lagi." JongIn memutus keheningan dengan sarkastis. Suaranya bersaing dengan bunyi mobil yang mengalun lembut. _Mansion_ milik keluarga Kim mulai terlihat menjulang di depan mereka.

"Sama. Kau juga jangan terlalu senang karena aku dengan mudah kau ajak kembali ke rumah itu," balas KyungSoo tak kalah sarkastis. "Aku kembali untuk 'istriku' asal kau tahu saja."

'Cit.'

JongIn menghentikan mobilnya dengan kasar. Pandangan pemuda itu lurus ke depan kaca mobil yang buram. Wajah tampan itu memerah. Sebuah emosi tak beralasan merasuki dirinya tanpa permisi.

"Cih! Kau terlalu sombong. Berhentilah bersikap berpura-pura kau menganggap _yeoja_ itu istrimu. Kau bahkan tidak mencintainya, Do KyungSoo."

KyungSoo tersenyum sinis mendengar vonis JongIn.

"Aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku sekarang '_appa_-mu', jadi hormati aku sebagaimana mestinya, Kim JongIn."

JongIn terhenyak. KyungSoo mengabaikannya, tangannya meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya.

"Ah! Satu lagi." KyungSoo berdiri di luar mobil. "Kalau kau cukup berani memperjuangkan cintamu. Cobalah… untuk merebutku dari _Umma_-mu."

KyungSoo melirik pemuda sombong itu tajam, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki _mansion_ besar di depannya. Meninggalkan JongIn yang masih terpaku di dalam mobil mendengar kata-katanya.

_Do_ _KyungSoo telah menantang seorang Kim JongIn. _

Sebuah tantangan yang tanpa ia sadari akan menjadi masalah nantinya. Sayang, KyungSoo tidak tahu, bahwa Kim JongIn bukanlah pemuda yang mudah menyerah apalagi mengalah!

…

JongIn memasuki _mansion_ dan menutup pintu bangunan megah itu dengan kasar. Pemuda itu berniat melajutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, sebelum sebuah pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya menghentikannya. Sebuah pemandangan memuakkan yang mengganggunya. Sangat mengganggu malah.

Terlihat Do KyungSoo yang tengah berciuman panas dengan sang _Umma_, Krystal di ruang tengah.

JongIn menyeringai.

'_Kau benar-benar sialan, Do KyungSoo!'_

…

Sebuah _Lamborghini Reventon_ berwarna putih mengkilat terlihat memasuki area parkir Universitas Seoul keesokan harinya.

Mata-mata yang memandang sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik mobil mahal itu. Kim JongIn, putra tunggal penyumbang dana terbesar di Universitas mereka. Namun kali ini mata-mata itu menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda. Ada sosok lain yang juga keluar dari mobil yang terparkir sempurna itu. Sosok Do KyungSoo, sang mahasiswa beasiswa. Berbagai spekulasi mulai memenuhi kepala-kepala haus gosip itu. Namun Kim JongIn seolah tak memedulikannya, pemuda itu melangkah dengan santai menuju kelasnya, membuat para gadis yang tengah bergosip terdiam saat pemuda tampan itu melewati mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Do KyungSoo yang berjalan melawan arah dengan JongIn. Pemuda itu bergegas ke bangunan berjuluk perpustakaan di ujung kampus. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Ia memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan daripada menghadapi pertanyaan yang pastinya akan diterimanya begitu anak-anak tahu bahwa pagi ini ia ke kampus dengan Kim JongIn, sosok yang mereka tahu sangat dijauhi oleh KyungSoo selama ini. Dan seandainya mereka juga tahu, jika karena bukan ancaman Krystal mereka tidak akan pergi dalam satu mobil. KyungSoo memilih pergi dengan sepedanya atau dengan taksi. Namun Krystal memaksa, dan untuk menghindari kecurigaan sang istri itulah, KyungSoo mau menghabiskan sepuluh menit dalam satu neraka bersama JongIn.

"Kau menyukai pemuda Kim itu, 'kan?"

Seseorang menginterupsi SeHun yang tengah berdiri di balkon lantai dua seraya menatap adegan KaiSoo barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" SeHun melirik tidak suka pada pemuda yang seolah tak peduli dengan lirikannya dan tengah tersenyum dengan wajah panda di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu. Seolah kau mendekatkan KyungSoo dengan Kim JongIn, padahal kau sendiri juga suka pada JongIn." Pemuda bernama Huang ZiTao itu berucap tanpa beban. "Hal itu mudah terlihat olehku."

SeHun menyeringai. "Ck, kau itu benar-benar pemuda dengan wajah menipu. Kupikir kau begitu polos seperti wajahmu. Ternyata kau itu sangat sok tahu dan merepotkan, Huang ZiTao."

Tao tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat sarkastis pemuda bersuara indah di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku benar 'kan, Oh SeHun?!" Tao menatap SeHun geli. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Kim JongIn."

SeHun menoleh dan membalas tatapan anak kecil di wajah milik Tao dengan mata sipitnya yang menyorot tajam.

"Saranku, berhentilah sok tahu dan mengurusi urusan orang. Terutama urusanku, _arraseo_?!"

SeHun beranjak dan berjalan menjauh dari pemuda Cina itu.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Oh SeHun!" teriak Tao keras. Dia tahu, percuma berpura-pura untuk saat ini.

Tek.

SeHun berhenti sejenak.

"Lebih baik kau hilangkan perasaanmu itu_, _Tao," balas SeHun pelan. "Kau tahu semua itu sia-sia. Aku ragu, apa kau pemuda yang siap terluka."

Kaki SeHun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan ZiTao yang kini menatap punggungnya tak percaya. Namun, tak lama senyum polos kembali terpahat di wajah manisnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Oh SeHun. Dan itu pasti!"

…

Suasana kelas khusus tempat mahasiswa tingkat satu dan tiga digabung benar-benar riuh seperti biasanya.

Dosen yang datang terlambat memaksa beberapa mahasiswa berkumpul untuk sekedar bergosip dengan teman sekelompok mereka, termasuk lima anggota _Perfect Boys._ Terlihat LuHan, pemuda tercantik yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sementara ia juga bergelanyut manja pada sang kekasih, MinSeok. Anggota lain; Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol, dan Kim JongIn yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan tak jauh dari tempat hiburan malam terbaru. Apalagi dengan SeHun yang paling semangat. SeHun yang tak bisa minum-minum tentu datang bukan untuk minum, pemuda itu akan menari. Yang tentu saja sangat ditunggu oleh para pengunjung _café_. Pemilik _café_ tidak perlu membayar karena, SeHun sudah cukup kaya untuk mencari uang dengan cara seperti itu hanya senang-senang saja menerima kunjungan dan hiburan itu.

Di sisi lain terlihat JongDae dan BaekHyun yang tengah sibuk bertanding _game_ di psp masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan level tertinggi dari _game_ itu. Juga Lay dan Tao yang tengah mengganggu KyungSoo agar berhenti membaca buku serta berhenti mengabaikan mereka.

Kericuhan itu terus berlanjut, sampai sebuah suara lembut menghentikan mereka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_…"

Mata-mata itu menatap ke depan dan menemukan pemuda tampan nan tinggi tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aku dosen baru kalian untuk kelas khusus ini. Menggantikan Yong Ha-_sshi_. Kris Wu _imnida_…"

KyungSoo tercekat.

Bukunya hampir saja mata Kris yang menyusur mencari akhirnya berhenti. Mata itu menemukan sosok Do KyungSoo yang kini tengah terpaku padanya di balik kacamata bacanya. Tersenyum lembut, ia mengangguk pada pemuda itu. Lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

_KyungSoo berpikir cepat, inikah kejutan yang dikatakan Kris, bahwa pemuda itu akan melindunginya dan tak membiarkan siapa pun mengganggunya?_

Di sudut lain terlihat sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatap tak suka. Kilatan iris sehitam _black hole_ itu melirik KyungSoo tajam. Sebuah lirikan yang seharusnya dihindari KyungSoo seandainya pemuda itu menyadari tatapan membunuh seorang Kim JongIn.

"KyungSoo. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada dosen itu…"

Suara polos Lay yang mendadak terdengar, menyadarkan KyungSoo sekaligus menjatuhkan batu besar ke dalam dadanya.

…

Hari ini KyungSoo kembali ke _café_ milik Krystal.

Namun kali ini bukan untuk bekerja melainkan untuk menemani Krystal yang berencana melihat keadaan _café_ sekaligus bertemu dengan salah satu karyawan baru yang menggantikan KyungSoo.

Tak lama mobil yang dikemudikan Krystal dengan anggun mulai memasuki area parkir _café_. Dan langkah indah Krystal serta sosok KyungSoo di sampingnya menyempurnakan dua sosok yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam café.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu menghela napas pelan.

Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar menunggu pertemuan dengan sang Direktur _café_ yang akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

"Kim JunMyeon."

Tak lama sebuah pintu terbuka disertai panggilan untuknya.

Pemuda bernama Kim JunMyeon itu perlahan memasuki ruangan mewah sang Direktur. Dan sepasang bola mata indahnya langsung menemukan sosok manis, Krystal yang tengah memandangnya ramah.

JunMyeon tercekat.

Yang ia tahu, ia jatuh cinta pada pemilik wajah di depannya.

…

KyungSoo yang tengah menarikan jemari kurusnya di atas ponselnya tentu tak menyadari sosok JongIn yang kini berdiri dan bersedekap dengan angkuh di pintu kamarnya. JongIn menunggu beberapa saat, namun KyungSoo tak juga menyadari keberadaannya. JongIn menyerah. Pemuda itu menarik napas berat dan mendekat ke arah KyungSoo.

"_Hyung…"_

KyungSoo terlonjak. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap JongIn dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" semprot KyungSoo tajam.

"Kau lupa, ini adalah rumahku. Aku berhak masuk kemana pun aku mau dalam setiap ruangan mansion ini," jawab JongIn kalem. KyungSoo terpekur, JongIn benar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya KyungSoo tajam. JongIn tak menjawab. Dan rasa terkejut menerpanya ketika JongIn mendekatinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maukah kau jadi _namjachingu_-ku, Do KyungSoo?" JongIn meraih dagu KyungSoo lembut, tangannya bergerak meraih tangan KyungSoo yang memegang ponsel.

"Apa-apaan ini? Hentikan, Kai!" KyungSoo terpana. Batinnya bergolak.

Didorongnya tubuh JongIn dengan keras hingga terjatuh di tempat tidurnya.

"_Waeyo_, _Hyung?_" JongIn menatap KyungSoo. "Bukankah kau yang menantangku untuk merebutmu dari _Umma_?"

KyungSoo tercekat. Dilemparkannya ponselnya ke lantai hingga terdengar suara 'prak' keras, saat benda hitam itu menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara ini!" suara KyungSoo bergetar. "Kau merendahkanku!"

JongIn bangkit. Ditatapnya pemuda yang hampir terisak itu tajam.

"Kau bisa menjadi suami Krystal dengan imbalan dua ratus juta. Dan aku…" JongIn mengelus pipi pucat yang memerah itu lembut. "Aku bisa membayarmu lebih untuk mendapatkanmu."

'Plak!'

"Kau benar-benar sakit, Kim JongIn!" KyungSoo menantang mata pemuda yang kini pipinya memerah itu. "Kau gila!"

'Brak!'

KyungSoo keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan suara pintu yang terbanting keras.

JongIn ambruk di atas lantai dingin. Jemarinya meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kekalutan hatinya terlihat jelas.

'_Apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya, Kim JongIn?!' batin pemuda itu getir._

…

Taman _Seoul University_ terlihat memesona di pagi hari.

Beberapa rumpun mawar dan bunga-bunga lain menebarkan aroma khas musim semi. Tak lupa dengan vegetasi tanaman besar yang memberi keteduhan pada sosok-sosok yang bernaung di bawahnya.

Di sudut yang agak tertutup oleh rimbun semak, terlihat dua pemuda yang tengah berbincang intim. Sesekali salah satu pemuda dengan rambut pirang mengusap surai _magenta_ pemuda lain yag tengah duduk dengan diklat terbuka lebar di depannya.

Agaknya tak terlalu tergganggu jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, sosok-sosok yang ternyata Kris dan KyungSoo itu tengah melepas rindu. Wajar, sebagi kekasih mereka tak bisa bertemu kecuali di area kampus yang tak dipungkiri juga tak jauh dari risiko tertangkap mata-mata haus gosip.

"_Waeyo_?" KyungSoo melepas pandangannya pada diklat di depannya dan beralih menatap mata Kris yang memandangnya tak berkedip. Kris tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat para gadis terpesona. Bahkan KyungSoo merasa bersyukur ia menjadi pemilik hati dari sosok dengan senyum indah itu.

"Kau cantik, BabySoo…"

'Tuk."

KyungSoo menyambut pujian Kris dengan jitakan kecil di kepala bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku _namja, _Kris_._ Jangan sebut aku cantik." KyungSoo mendelik kesal. Telunjuknya bergoyang di depan Kris, membuat Kris tersenyum lebar. Ditangkapnya telunjuk itu sekaligus lengannya yang sontak membuat sang pemilik tangan mendekat ke arahnya.

Wajah KyungSoo memerah. Apalagi dengan jarak yang kini tak lebih dari tiga senti dari wajah Kris. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Kris yang kini menyentuh bibirnya lembut dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kris tak pernah bosan dengan rasa bibir pemuda di depannya itu. Ya, pesona seorang Do KyungSoo selalu bisa menjeratnya. Dengan naluri, KyungSoo memiringkan kepalnya. Walau meja yang membatasi tubuh mereka membuat tubuh mereka pegal. Namun rasa indah yang dihadirkan dari ciuman itu mampu menghilangkannya dengan seketika. Ciuman yang dengan rasa indah yang menjalar dalam tiap sel tubuhnya. Melenakan. Gerakan lidah mereka yang saling membelit menimbulkan efek yang memabukkan. Melupakan sejenak di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"Ckckck! Jadi hal ini yang dilakukan _appa_ dari seorang Kim JongIn. Setelah semalam bermain dengan istrinya sekarang jatuh di pelukan pemuda lain. Kau benar-benar pemuda yang hebat, Do KyungSoo."

Sebuah suara sarkastis membuat KyungSoo dan Kris reflek memisahkan diri. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Kim JongIn yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan yang lurus pada dua orang pemuda itu.

"Ah, _ani_. Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu, KyungSoo-_appa_…"

KyungSoo melihat sorot cemburu, kecewa, dan marah yang bercampur dengan kebencian di sepasang mata _onyx_ itu.

"_Appa_…?" terdengar suara Kris mengeja kata itu lamat-lamat, seakan meruntuhkan langit di atas KyungSoo seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Fanfiction ini sebelumnya saya publish dengan pair WK 'Footlight MT Light' (fanfiction masih ada di story list saya) dan **diplagiat** oleh 'Wiress sk' dengan pair SJ's KyuHyun x SNSD's SooYoung (silahkan cek di akun yang bersangkutan). Semua fanfiction yang ada di akun Wiress sk tersebut adalah hasil plagiat. Tolong bagi reader yang memiliki akun untuk membantu me-report abuse akun beserta fanfiction hasil plagiatnya. (P.S Kemungkinan WK version-nya akan saya hapus besok.)

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, fanfiction saya diplagiat bahkan ter-delete karena di-report abuse oleh oknum yang merupakan _hater_ dari _couple_ yang saya gunakan sebagai cast.

Tolong, saya bukannya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan plagiator tersebut, tapi saya menyadari bahwa fanfiction tidak mempunyai kekuatan hukum. Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah me-report abuse akun tersebut, dan kembali pada diri masing-masing untuk saling menghargai perbedaan. ^^

FYI, jika ada yang memerhatikan saya punya kebiasaan untuk memberi judul fanfiction menggunakan nama font. xD #okeinitidakpenting #abaikan

_Thanks for reading. Mind to gimme feedback, juseyo? _^^

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012-2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my beloved reviewers:**

**Kaisoo** | | **Hisayuchi Kim** | _parkchonyal _| **DianaSangadji** |

_OhSooYeol _| **nadia'ongin** | _chenma_ | **DeerTari **| _byunpopof_ | _guest _|

**P.S** Kindly remind me to reply your review on next chappie. Berhubung chappie ini sudah terlalu panjang, aku akan membalas _review _di chappie depan. xD *hugs readers*

"Ckckck! Jadi hal ini yang dilakukan _appa_ dari seorang Kim JongIn. Setelah semalam bermain dengan istrinya sekarang jatuh di pelukan pemuda lain. Kau benar-benar pemuda yang hebat, Do KyungSoo."

Sebuah suara sarkastis membuat KyungSoo dan Kris reflek memisahkan diri. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Kim JongIn yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan yang lurus pada dua orang pemuda itu.

"Ah, _ani_. Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu, KyungSoo-_appa_…"

KyungSoo melihat sorot cemburu, kecewa, dan marah yang bercampur dengan kebencian di sepasang mata _onyx_ itu.

"_Appa_…?" terdengar suara Kris mengeja kata itu lamat-lamat, seakan meruntuhkan langit di atas KyungSoo seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama.

Tawa JongIn meledak. Membuat dua pemuda lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kris-_sshi_," ucap JongIn setelah tawanya reda. "Aku hanya menggoda KyungSoo. Aku berpikir dia sangat manis."

JongIn menatap KyungSoo. Tatapan yang membuat KyungSoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Sangat manis untuk jadi _appa_-ku, karena dia telah menjadi kekasih Anda, 'kan? Tak mungkin aku mendapatkannya."

Kris tersenyum. "Kupikir juga begitu. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

JongIn menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang entah kenapa masih ingin meledak keluar. "Ah, _ne_. Saat aku menjemput KyungSoo."

"Kenapa saat itu kau menjemputnya? Sepertinya penting?" Kris menatap JongIn menuntut jawaban.

JongIn melirik KyungSoo sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Hm, hanya urusan sesama mahasiswa. Anda tahu, 'kan? Tugas. Semacam itulah," ucap JongIn dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampan berkulit eksotis itu. "Nah, _jeongmal mianhae_ karena aku telah menganggu kalian. Aku akan pergi dulu."

Belum sempat salah satu pemuda itu menjawab, JongIn sudah bergerak membawa langkahnya menjauh dari mereka. Meninggalkan KyungSoo yang kini tercenung. Sesuatu dari hatinya seolah terbawa langkah lebar JongIn yang kini menjauh…

…

Krystal yang tengah menyisir rambutnya sesekali menatap sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan buku yang Krystal tahu adalah buku resep. Sosok itu KyungSoo yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau ingin tidur di sini?" tanya Krystal lembut.

Selama ini, ia dan KyungSoo memang tidur dalam kamar terpisah dan hanya sesekali pasangan suami istri itu tidur dalam satu kamar. Hal itu terjadi hanya saat Krystal meminta KyungSoo menemaninya. Krystal sadar betul, bahwa KyungSoo adalah suaminya, namun pemuda itu tak berani —atau tak mau menyentuhnya lebih dari pelukan dan kecupan. Walau kadang rasa sakit melanda sudut-sudut hati Krystal, namun ia tak ingin memaksa KyungSoo untuk menyentuhnya. Dirinya sadar apa alasan yang membuatnya menikah dengan KyungSoo. Sekalipun ia mencintainya, ia tak yakin pemuda itu merasakan hal yang sama. Selama KyungSoo bersikap baik padanya, Krystal akan terus bertahan. Semoga sebuah keajaiban membuat pemuda itu membuka hatinya. Sedikit saja, untuk wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Tidak boleh?" KyungSoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Krystal.

"Kau tahu aku dengan senang hati mengizinkanmu menemaniku," jawab Krystal lembut. KyungSoo tersenyum. Diletakannya bukunya dan ia segera beranjak mendekat ke arah Krystal. KyungSoo berdiri di belakang Krystal.

Diraihnya sisir yang ada di tangan Krystal. Dengan penuh kelembutan, jemari pemuda itu mulai mengerakkan sisir menyusuri rambut Krystal yang indah.

"Rambutmu indah, _Chagiya_…" puji KyungSoo pelan. Wajah Krystal memerah menyaksikan bayangan KyungSoo yang tengah menyisir rambutnya di kaca besar yang ada di depannya.

"_Oppa_, menyukainya?" goda Krystal seraya menatap bayangan KyungSoo di depannya. KyungSoo menyeringai.

"Sangat. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana caraku menujukkan bahwa aku menyukai rambut indah ini…"

KyungSoo menunduk. Mengecup pucuk kepala Krystal.

Sebuah ciuman yang beranjak menyusur sepanjang rambut, menghirup setiap aroma helai rambut Krystal. Namun kecupan itu berhenti di tengkuk Krystal.

KyungSoo menghembuskan napas hangatnya di tengkuk sang istri, membuat Krystal berjengit kegelian. Pemuda itu lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya pada telinga Krystal. Melumatnya pelan.

"Ngghh…"

Sebuah desahan merdu keluar tanpa sadar dari bibir Krystal. KyungSoo menyeringai. Lidahnya menyusur ke bawah dan berhenti di perpotongan bahu Krystal yang kini terbuka memperlihatkan kulit yang seputih susu. Menggoda KyungSoo untuk merasakannya.

Dijilatnya bahu mulus itu sebentar, jilatan yang berubah menjadi gigitan kecil. Krystal menggeliat merasakan sensasi aneh yang melandanya. Wanita itu tak mengira jika tubuhnya akan bereaksi sedahsyat ini hanya dengan sentuhan kecil KyungSoo di bahunya.

"Ngghh… _Sa-Saranghae_… _Oppa,_" ucap Krystal terbata. Napasnya memburu. KyungSoo terdiam. Sejenak kegiatannya berhenti.

Namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk membalas kalimat sang istri. Bahkan ketika ia melanjutkan kecupannya dalam diam….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar di ujung itu membiarkan pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Membuat sepasang mata menatap tajam adegan yang baru saja ditampilkan sang penghuni kamar. Adegan yang tidak mereka kira telah menyulut amarah seorang Kim JongIn.

…

Suara riuh dan lampu _bar_ yang berkelap-kelip membuat pusing di kepala JongIn semakin menjadi-jadi. Di depannya botol-botol _wine_ mahal yang kosong mulai berjejer tak beraturan. Entah sudah berapa gelas cairan fermentasi itu yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya ingin tahu, meremehkan, sampai pandangan aneh yang mampir ke arahnya. Toh pemuda pewaris utama _Kim Corporation_ itu tak peduli. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tak pandai memanfaatkan uang itu, sama seperti dirinya.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda dengan mata sipit yang menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kai…"

JongIn tak menjawab.

Sosok yang ternyata SeHun itu paham kalau orang di depannya tengah mabuk berat. SeHun segera mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu.

"Kai…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"_Eoh_? Oh SeHun…?" JongIn tersentak.

"Kau mabuk," komentar SeHun pendek. JongIn terkekeh pelan.

"_Aniyo_. Aku tidak mabuk. Seorang Kim JongIn tidak boleh mabuk," racau JongIn.

SeHun mengernyit heran.

Tidak biasanya JongIn seperti ini. Sekalipun minum, JongIn selalu berusaha agar tidak sampai mabuk. Sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

"Temani aku." JongIn terhuyung mendekat ke arah SeHun dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda yang menatapnya datar. Tangan pemuda itu melingkar dan tersampir di pundak SeHun, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba menuang kembali _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya. Cairan yang tak tertuang sempurna itu membanjiri meja di depan mereka. Gemetar JongIn mencoba mendekatkan _wine_ merah itu ke mulutnya sebelum jemari mungil SeHun merebut gelasnya dengan cepat.

"_Wae_?!" tanya JongIn sembari melotot ke arah SeHun.

"Kau mabuk berat. Berhentilah minum!" protes SeHun tajam.

Wajah JongIn melunak. Pemuda itu mencoba tersenyum. Namun gagal, sebab lengkung itu jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Ka-kalau begitu… biarkan aku menikmati sa-sah… sajian yang lain." Sebuah seringai aneh mendadak terpahat di wajah kusut JongIn.

SeHun tak mengerti.

Bahkan ketika JongIn semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan cepat. Gerakan yang tak sempat tertangkap nalarnya.

SeHun sontak membeku.

Pemuda bersuara indah itu terdiam menerima serangan mendadak JongIn di bibirnya. Tercium olehnya aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pemuda yang tengah melumat bibir ranumnya. Memaksa dan mencari akses untuk masuk lebih dalam ke sudut-sudut mulut SeHun. Napas hangatnya membelai hidung mereka yang sesekali bersentuhan.

SeHun menyerah.

Dibiarkannya pemuda tinggi yang dicintainya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka itu melumat bibirnya. Mengeksploitasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya. Menyesap lidahnya dan membagi rasa pahit _wine_ yang baru saja membasahi tenggorokan JongIn.

Ciuman itu begitu basah dan menuntut.

Menyerah pada naluri, SeHun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher JongIn. Memaksa memperdalam ciuman dan mempertegas pertarungan lidah yang kini saling membelit, saling menyesap, tak ada yang ingin menyerah. Dunia dalam benak SeHun mendadak berhenti. Suara musik dan hingar-bingar sosok-sosok yang sedang melantai seolah menghilang. Semua tergantikan kesunyian yang semu.

Tangan JongIn tak tinggal diam. Bergerak dan menekan tengkuk SeHun yang perlahan berubah menjadi remasan pada surai pemuda yang sama-sama hobi menari itu,

"Ahh… Kyung… KyungSoo-_hyung_…"

SeHun membatu.

Desahan JongIn menyadarkannya di mana kesadaran pemuda itu sebenarnya berada. Nama itu…

Bumi berotasi kembali.

Suara musik menghentak.

Dan kilatan cahaya menerpa wajah SeHun yang kini mulai memerah dan rasa panas yang menyerang sudut-sudut matanya.

Mata pemuda itu basah.

Tubuhnya kembali terdiam kaku menerima semua serangan JongIn.

…

Tertatih SeHun memapah JongIn yang tengah mabuk berat. Pemuda itu mengalami kesulitan. Sedikit terseok saat SeHun setengah menarik tubuh JongIn ke mobilnya. Beberapa manusia di klub tak berniat membantu, karena bagi para manusia itu, pemandangan seperti itu adalah hal bisa.

Namun ketika sampai di samping mobilnya, pemuda pecinta _bubble tea_ itu sangat kesulitan menahan berat badan JongIn sekaligus berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya. Berkali-kali ia mengeluh dan mengumpat lirih.

"Butuh bantuan?" suara merdu terdengar saat SeHun nyaris putus asa pada pintu mobilnya. SeHun menoleh dan menemukan seraut wajah Tao yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. SeHun mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wajar jika SeHun heran. Setahunya Tao bukan termasuk pemuda yang hobi bermain ke klub malam atau bar. Tipe pemuda rumahan.

"Rumahku tepat berada di depan bar ini. Aku tadi sempat melihatmu yang kesulitan." Tangan Tao bergerak meraih kunci mobil di tangan SeHun dan dengan sigap membuka pintu mobil berwarna _crimson_ itu. SeHun melirik arah yang tadi disebut Tao. Mata sipitnya menemukan toko kue yang telah tutup. Wajar, karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

"Aku sering melihatmu dan teman-temanmumasuk ke bar ini." Tao memberi jalan pada SeHun untuk membaringkan tubuh JongIn di jok belakang mobilnya. Setelah memastikan pemuda itu nyaman, SeHun menutup pintu belakang mobilnya dan kembali menatap Tao yang kini berdiri dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampan namun menggemaskan itu. Sayang sekali, wajah itu tak mampu menarik seorang Oh SeHun yang memilih sosok pemuda yang kini tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk di mobilnya.

"_Xie xie_," ucap SeHun kaku seraya mengambil kembali kunci mobil dari tangan Tao dan segera masuk ke mobil. SeHun duduk manis di belakang kemudi. Namun gerakannya menghidupkan mobil terhenti seketika saat Tao membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya SeHun tajam.

Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum.

"Aku khawatir kau nanti kesulitan saat membawa tubuh JongIn keluar dari mobil," jawab Tao kalem.

'Alasan yang masuk akal,' batin SeHun.

"Baiklah," ucap SeHun akhirnya. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia segera membawa mobilnya ke arah mansion JongIn yang berada di kawasan _elite_ kota Seoul.

"_Waeyo? Waeyo, _SeHunie?" pertanyaan tak jelas Tao memecah keheningan yang menyertai perjalanan mereka.

"_Mwo_?" tanya SeHun seraya melirik Tao sesaat.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada JongIn?"

SeHun terdiam.

Lama.

"Hanya perasaanmu."

"Bohong," elak Tao.

"Terserah!" ucap SeHun cuek.

"JongIn menyukai KyungSoo. Dan aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tak bisa menyukaiku?"

SeHun merasakan suara pemuda itu mulai bergetar.

"Sepertinya angin malam mengacaukan pikiranmu, _Hyung._ Lebih baik kau tutup jendela mobilnya."

Tao menunduk, mengabaikan saran SeHun untuk menutup jendela di sampingnya. Toh SeHun hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku menyukaimu… Karena kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau baik."

"…"

"Aku selalu menahan tokoku tetap terbuka hingga malam agar aku bisa melihatmu saat bermain ke dalam bar."

"…"

"Aku juga pernah menyusup ke dalam bar, agar aku bisa melihatmu menari. Aku suka duetmu dengan Park ChanYeol." Tao tersenyum menatap jalanan yang temaram di sisi jendela yang terbuka. "Aku berharap nanti bisa mengiringi tarianmu dengan kemampuan _rap_-ku."

"…terima kasih."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain?" Tao kini menatap SeHun tajam, menuntut. "Selain kata 'terima kasih'?!"

SeHun menghela napas panjang.

"_Hyung,_ kita sudah sampai."

Tao menatap ke depan dan mobil memasuki halaman yang sangat luas di depan sebuah mansion indah. SeHun membuka pintu mobil setelah mobil berhenti dengan mulus. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal lain selain 'terima kasih'."

SeHun keluar dan menuju pintu belakang, tempat JongIn terbaring.

Sesaat Tao bengong, namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dengan semangat pemuda itu keluar mengikuti jejak SeHun dan membantunya memapah JongIn yang masih belum sadar ke arah pintu besar di rumahnya.

Setelah menekan bel yang ada di depan rumah, kedua pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar sang pemilik rumah. Tao berseri-seri mendapat kesempatan mengagumi interior mansion mewah itu.

Tak lama pintu di depan mereka terbuka.

Krystal keluar dan menemui mereka.

SeHun dan Tao sontak terdiam. Namun bukan sosok Krystal yang membuat keduanya seakan membatu dan dihantui tanya.

"KyungSoo…?" bisik Tao lamat-lamat.

Sosok itu…

Sosok KyungSoo yang tengah berdiri di samping Krystal.

KyungSoo tercekat. Matanya menatap dua pemuda di depannya dengan raut cemas.

_Secepat inikah rahasianya terbongkar?_

Sejenak JongIn terabaikan.

Satu pertanyaan yang sama terlintas di kepala TaoHun…

'_Apa yang dilakukan KyungSoo di rumah JongIn?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, KyungSoo?" tanya Tao tak sabar. Pemuda yang jago _wushu _itu tentu terkejut dengan sosok KyungSoo yang ada di rumah JongIn.

Tepat di waktu yang sudah sangat larut. Menjelang pagi bahkan.

"A-aku…" KyungSoo gugup. Pemuda itu merasa tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Secerdas-cerdasnya seorang Do KyungSoo, ia tetap merasa _blank_ saat harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. _Mengakui Krystal sebagai istrinya dan membuka semua rahasianya? _Ck, itu sama saja bunuh diri.

_Berbohong?_

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia berbohong dengan Krystal di sisinya?

"KyungSoo?" panggil Tao lagi.

"A-aku di sini karena—!"

"—karena KyungSoo adalah sepupu jauh JongIn. _Mianhae_ membuat kalian penasaran." Tiga pasang mata itu sontak beralih menatap seorang wanita yang baru saja menyelamatkan KyungSoo –setidaknya bagi KyungSoo.

Krystal tersenyum melihat raut menyelidik yang tetap terpasang di wajah tampan SeHun dan Tao. "Apa KyungSoo atau JongIn tak memberitahukannya pada kalian?"

SeHun dan Tao menggeleng bersamaan.

"Mungkin karena hubungan mereka kurang baik. Lagipula JongIn juga baru pulang dari London beberapa waktu ini, 'kan?"

'Alasan yang cerdas,' puji KyungSoo dalam hati.

Krystal beralih menatap KyungSoo lembut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak merahasiakan ini. Apalagi dari teman-teman dekatmu."

"_Mianhae_…" ucap KyungSoo pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

"_Kamsahamnida, ne_. Sudah mengantarkan JongIn pulang." Suara Krystal menyadarkan KyungSoo kembali dari lamunannya.

…

"Jadi… JongIn suka pada sepupunya sendiri, _eoh_?" Tao melempar pertanyaan retoris pada SeHun yang tengah menyetir dengan santai di sampingnya. "Ternyata ini lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" SeHun terpancing.

"Ayolah, Oh SeHun. Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal ini?" Tao memutar tubuhnya menghadap SeHun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan raut prihatin. "Kalau mereka sepupu, dan KyungSoo tinggal serumah dengan JongIn, maka lebih mudah bagi JongIn untuk mendapatkan KyungSoo."

"Kau cerdas sekali memikirkan hal itu," sindir SeHun mendengarkan penuturan pemuda itu. Tao mengerucutkan bibitrnya kesal mendengar analisisnya yang sangat cerdas tidak ditanggapi SeHun dengan semestinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat _uke_ sekali dengan wajah itu, _Hyung_," komentar SeHun keluar dari topik. Melihat Tao yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya mau tak mau membuat SeHun tertarik untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Sesaat Tao terlihat ingin membalas godaan SeHun, namun pemuda itu memilih beralih menatap keluar jendela mobil yang tengah melaju. Ada semburat merah di wajah Tao yang tak sempat tertangkap mata sipit SeHun. Ia harus menjadi _seme_ dari seorang Oh SeHun dan bukannya _uke._

"Aku tak peduli mereka serumah atau tidak. Aku hanya tidak akan menyerah, itu saja," ucap SeHun akhirnya.

Dan kata-kata itu sontak membuat wajah bersemu Tao menghilang berganti dengan rasa panas di ujung-ujung mata pandanya.

…

"Tolong ambilkan air putih, _Oppa_," pinta Krystal saat keduanya berhasil membawa tubuh JongIn dan menidurkannya di kamarnya.

Tanpa suara KyungSoo beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Krystal yang kini sibuk menyeka keringat di wajah tampan yang tengah tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

Krystal tercenung. Raut wajah cantiknya menunjukkan ekpresi berpikir keras. '_Sejak kapan JongIn suka mabuk begini?'_

Seingatnya, pemuda yang tidak terpaut jauh usia dengannya itu tak pernah mabuk sampai seperti ini.

'_Apa karena pengaruh pergaulan selama _pemuda_ itu di London?'_

Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu JongIn tak akan terpengaruh dengan pergaulan seperti itu. Walau Krystal bukan orang yang melahirkan JongIn, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu —setidaknya sedikit mengerti. Karena bagaimanapun Krystal mencoba memahami, JongIn adalah pemuda yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan terhadapnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berada di sisinya semenjak kematian orang tuanya.

"Ngghh…" JongIn menggeliat. Sontak Krystal melepaskan tangannya yang masih berada di dahi JongIn. Krystal tak ingin pemuda itu terbangun dan melihat Krystal yang tengah menyentuhnya. Karena JongIn pasti tidak suka. Namun… terlambat.

JongIn mencekal tangan wanita itu erat. Memaksanya untuk memeluknya. Krystal sedikit bergetar saat tubuh mungilnya jatuh dalam pelukan JongIn.

Bisa dirasakannya dada JongIn yang bernapas teratur. Berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak seolah ingin meloncat.

"Nggh… Soo. KyungSoo jangan… jangan pergi… _Baby…_"

'Deg.'

Krystal tercekat dan seakan tersedak mendengar igauan JongIn.

_Kenapa JongIn menyebut nama KyungSoo?_

"SooJung-_ah_?"

Wanita itu terlonjak. Terlihat KyungSoo di depan pintu kamar yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak. Sontak dilepaskannya pelukan JongIn. Ia segera terduduk kembali.

Ada satu hal yang tak dilupakan Krystal malam ini.

Bahkan ketika ia dan KyungSoo kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

…

KyungSoo termenung.

Ada satu emosi yang mengusiknya. Emosi yang entah kenapa muncul melihat kejadian tadi. Hanya saja ia tak tahu.

Emosi itu karena Krystal atau —

—_karena JongIn?!_

_Yang ia tahu, ia tak suka melihat JongIn dipeluk oleh orang lain. _

Bahkan walau orang itu… sang _Umma_.

…

Matahari seolah tak ingin bersahabat dengan para manusia di bawahnya. Hari masih pagi, namun ia sudah merayap ke tebing hari. Memayungi jantung-jantung yang berdetak di atas bumi Seoul dengan panasnya yang begitu garang.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dua orang pemuda terlihat tengah menghadapi meja yang penuh makanan di dalam _café_ yang terletak di salah satu sudut Seoul.

JongDae menatap pemuda di depannya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sela kegiatannya sendiri menyantap makanan yang ia pesan dalam porsi yang tidak manusiawi. Apalagi hanya mereka berdua yang akan menyantapnya. Berbeda denga dirinya yang kelewat _excited_ terhadap hamparan makanan di meja, sosok yang ternyata KyungSoo itu justru memilih autis pada ponselnya. Membuat JongDae terjerat rasa senang sekaligus kesal.

"Kudengar tadi malam SeHun dan Tao memergokimu sedang berada di rumah JongIn. Benar?" tanya JongDae tiba-tiba. KyungSoo mengangguk samar sebagai balasan. Tangan dan otaknya masih bekerja sama menekan _keypad_ di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat, _eoh_?" lanjut JongDae lagi. Pemuda itu sangat penasaran.

"Krystal bilang bahwa aku dan JongIn adalah sepupu jauh."

"Kau beruntung sekali, dia tahu keadaan dan membantumu," oceh JongDae. Tangannnya terjulur meraih tissue.

"_Ne_. SooJung memang orang yang baik hati."

"Sayang kau tidak mencintainya," komentar JongDae tajam. Seringai kecil terpasang di sudut bibir pemuda bersuara tinggi itu. Sejenak KyungSoo melepas direksi pada ponselnya dan menatap JongDae datar.

"Kau benar…"

JongDae terkekeh. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu rahasia KyungSoo, JongDae cukup baik hati menyimpan rahasia sang sahabat. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan JongIn?"

"Buruk seperti biasanya." KyungSoo kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba memperbaikinya?"

"Tidak," jawab KyungSoo singkat.

JongDae kembali menyeringai. "Tetap ingin meneruskan akting gilamu, _eoh_?"

Lagi-lagi KyungSoo melepas pandangannya dari ponselnya, dan kali ini dengan gerakan meletakkan benda hitam itu di meja. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan JongDae.

"Kai sangat mencintaiku, dan aksi _bitchy_ yang kulakukan agar dia jijik padaku pun tak mempan. Bahkan ketika dia melihatku bersama Kris sampai aku mencumbu SooJung di dalam kamar yang kubiarkan terbuka."

"Dan hasilnya?" tanya JongDae lagi. Pemuda itu memberi perhatian penuh pada KyungSoo.

KyungSoo tertawa garing. "JongIn mabuk semalaman, dan justru membuat rahasiaku hampir terbuka."

JongDae menatap KyungSoo miris. "Tapi kau tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap _bitchy_ dan merendahkan diri di hadapan JongIn."

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan agar Kai berhenti mencintaiku dan membenciku," elak KyungSoo keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin JongIn mencintaimu dan membiarkannya saja?" saran JongDae bijak.

KyungSoo menggeleng. Tangannya meraih _cake_ yang tergeletak dengan manis dan belum tersentuh JongDae. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka dengan mencintaiku."

"Kau tahu… orang yang tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain terluka karena mencintainya itu tanda… orang yang jatuh cinta."

'Tek.'

KyungSoo menghetikan gerakannya. Ditatapnya JongDae yang pura-pura tak melihat tatapan tajam itu. "Apa maksudmu, Kim JongDae?" tanya KyungSoo _horror_.

"_Aniyo_," jawab JongDae acuh. Mulut dan tangan pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan makanan. Membiarkan otak KyungSoo yang lemot untuk urusan seperti itu berpikir keras.

Samar-samar JongDae melirik KyungSoo yang tengah menyantap _cake_-nya perlahan.

Seandainya KyungSoo tahu, apa arti dari sorot mata pemuda di depannya. Seandainya ia tahu.

Bahwa JongDae pun sama dengan sosok JongIn dan lainnya. Pemuda yang memegang rahasia KyungSoo, termasuk status pernikahannya dengan Krystal itu pun mengagumi sosok KyungSoo dan—

—mencintainya…

_Kim JongDae mencintai Do KyungSoo…_

Mungkin hanya JongDae yang menyadari satu hal yang bahkan tidak di sadari oleh KyungSoo sendiri.

Bahwa KyungSoo peduli terhadap pemuda yang berstatus sebagai anak tirinya itu. Sebuah kepedulian yang akan menuntut rasa aneh untuk semakin berkembang di dalamnya…

…

"_Suara ledakan dinamit yang terpasang pada kedalaman tertentu akan ditangkap oleh geofon-geofon di permukaan bumi, lalu geofon itu akan merekam_—"Penerapan Seismik dalam Ekploitasi", halaman lima belas. Aku tak mengira kau begitu tertarik dengan ilmu begitu."

KyungSoo yang tengah fokus pada buku eksata di depannya mendongak dan menemukan sosok JongIn yang tengah berdiri di sisinya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sambut KyungSoo dingin.

JongIn tak menjawab, tetap dengan senyum yang terlihat misterius walau menawan, pemuda itu beranjak dan menarik sebuah kursi di depan KyungSoo. Untuk selanjutnya duduk dengan menghadap sandaran kursi tepat di depan pemuda lain yang menatapnya dingin.

"_Aniyo_. Hm, kupikir kau sudah begitu mengerti materi seismik itu. Mengingat kekasihmu adalah dosen—!"

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, lebih baik kau pergi. Atau aku yang pergi," ucap KyungSoo seraya bangkit dari kursinya setelah menawarkan_ option_ yang terdengar bodoh di telinga JongIn.

"_Andwae! Andwae_! Duduklah!" JongIn menahan tangan pucat itu. Namun sontak melepasnya lagi ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka sang pemiliknya. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu."

Dengan raut kekesalan yang begitu kentara, pemuda yang sangat suka memasak itu kembali duduk dan menatap JongIn tajam.

"Lebih baik cepat kau katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kau tadi seolah membaca dengan santai saat aku belum datang. Dan sekarang kau bilang tidak punya banyak waktu." JongIn membalas tatapan KyungSoo. "Alasan yang logis sekali," sindirnya sarkastis.

KyungSoo melipat tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menolak terjebak dalam _iris onyx_ JongIn yang menyorot tiap gerak-geriknya _intents_.

"Aku emang tak pernah ada waktu untukmu," ucap KyungSoo singkat.

Tak ada kata lain yang ingin diucapkannya untuk membalas sindiran JongIn.

Beberapa kelompok mahasiswa yang berkerumun di taman kampus mendadak begitu menarik perhatiannya.

JongIn tersenyum lagi. Hidup bersama KyungSoo beberapa waktu ini membuatnya kian mencoba sabar menghadapi pemuda yang sangat kekanakan dan bermulut tajam itu.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ajak JongIn akhirnya. KyungSoo belum sempat menjawab, bahkan ketika JongIn bangkit dan menariknya, tak memberi kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk menolak. Bahkan ketika pandangan heran dari para mahasiswa menatap mereka. KyungSoo menyumpah-nyumpah kesal ketika langkah JongIn membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

Keluar dari arena universitas, dengan mobil yang dikendarai JongIn mereka menuju salah satu sudut Seoul.

Lalu berhenti di sebuah taman dengan danau di tengahnya.

Danau luas dengan permukaan yang memantulkan seberkas sinar keperakan.

Angin mengusik, seolah menertawakan KyungSoo yang mendadak tak bergeming menatap genangan_ hidrogen dioksida_ di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana? Indah, kan?"

JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata KyungSoo.

Menatap pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Ini adalah _Ume Lake _atau Danau Ume." Tangannya terentang lebar, seolah ingin memeluk keindahan di depan mereka.

Danau.

Ya, danau yang membuat KyungSoo kehilangan kata untuk membalas kalimat JongIn. Keindahan yang memesona tersaji secara _close up _di depannya.

Bagai lukisan.

Hening.

Danau di tengah taman.

_Bagaimana bisa sudut Seoul ini menyimpan surga di belakangnya?_

"Danau ini adalah danau yang terkenal di sekitar sini, karena sering dijadikan sebagai tempat perayaan _Ume Matsuri_," terang JongIn.

Langkahnya mendekat ke tepi danau. Dia berjongkok, menyentuh permukaannya yang hangat, air yang terhangati oleh sinar matahari di atasnya.

_Ume Lake._

Sesuai namanya, danau ini dikelilingi pohon-pohon _plum _yang berjejer teratur mengelilingi danau dengan jarak sekitar dua meter antar pohon.

Berjejeran seperti lingkaran elektron dalam atom.

Di bawah pohon-pohon terhampar rerumputan yang menghijau.

Bangku-bangku beton terdapat di sela-sela jajaran pohon _ume_, menghadap ke danau.

Dengan lampu taman di sisinya.

Kulit terluar lingkaran atom _plum _terdapat lingkaran sakura.

Setelah _ume_ berakhir dan berbuah di akhir bulan Februari, maka keindahan _ume _akan tergantikan mekarnya lingkaran sakura di awal Maret.

Benar-benar eksotik.

KyungSoo berjalan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku yang paling dekat dengannya, tepat berada di belakang JongIn.

KyungSoo memandang pemuda yang masih bertahan di tepi danau.

"_Ume Matsuri._.."

"_Ne_, _Ume Matsuri_. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu _Ume Matsu_ri, _Hyung._" JongIn menoleh dan memperlihatkan senyum menggodanya ke arah KyungSoo.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Kai," ucap KyungSoo tak mau kalah. "Walaupun itu upacara yang lebih terkenal di Jepang."

Matanya terpekur menikmati pesona di depannya, dengan angin yang membelai pelan pipi pucatnya.

Lembut.

_Ume Matsu_ri, upacara penyambutan berseminya bunga _plum._

_Ume Matsuri_, menghirup sekaligus mengabadikan keharuman dan keindahan bunga _plum_ yang memberi sejuta pesona.

Kilasan memori kembali merebak.

Kapan terakhir kali KyungSoo menikmati bunga yang memiliki ciri tanpa tangkai dengan satu kuntum satu bunga dan ujung kelopak bunga berbentuk bundar yang memesona itu...?

"Kau tahu apa keistimewaan _plum_ di sini yang membuatnya berbeda dengan tempat lain?" _Obsidian_ JongIn yang hangat menatap KyungSoo.

Memaksa KyungSoo untuk membalasnya. "_Mwo_?"

JongIn berdiri, satu kakinya maju dan menapak tepat di sisi danau, "_Plum_ di sini akan gugur saat di bawa keluar dari area danau dan taman..."

"Eh?" Nada tak percaya meluncur begitu saja dari KyungSoo. "Mustahil!"

"Kau tak percaya? Kita buktikan saja saat musim _plum_ nanti."

KyungSoo terdiam.

Lama.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu—"

"Membawamu ke sini?" Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memotong kalimat KyungSoo. Kini kedua kakinya telah menapak kembali di sisi permukaan danau.

"_Ne_..." jawab KyungSoo kaku, matanya tak lepas memandang tingkah JongIn di depannya.

"Aku ingin bicara." JongIn menatap KyungSoo lembut, tatapan yang tak mendapat balasan semestinya.

"_Arraseo_. Aku dengarkan."

"Tolong perhatikan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan," pinta JongIn menyadari pemuda itu tetap menatap ke arah danau di depan mereka.

KyungSoo menghela napas kesal. Dipandangnya JongIn sengit.

"Aku mendengarkan, Kim JongIn. Bicaralah!"

"Tapi kau tidak memperhatikanku."

"Kaupikir aku mendengar dengan mataku, _eoh_?" JongIn terdiam. "Aku bukan pemuda bodoh yang mendengar dengan mata dan melihat dengan telinga. Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicaralah! Sebelum aku bosan dan tidak ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi," lanjut KyungSoo panjang. Mata itu kembali menatap hamparan biru, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri melempar _deathglare_ untuk JongIn yang ditanggapi dengan helaan napas berat dari pemuda Kim itu. Keras kepala.

JongIn memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memulai pembacaraan. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di depan KyungSoo. Menghalangi pandangan KyungSoo.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, _Hyung._"

JongIn berputar 180 derajat dan berdiri menatap KyungSoo.

Dua bola mata sewarna kacang _hazel _ itu tajam menantang _onyx_ JongIn. Seolah tepat menusuk ulu hatinya dan menelanjanginya.

JongIn tak ingin menyerah. Dia tak boleh kalah dari pemuda dengan tatapan menusuk itu. Air dan udara terdiam menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok-sosok yang tengah berhadapan. Hening.

Tanpa saling melepas kontak mata. Dua pasang lensa itu tetap terpancang pada obyeknya. Bahkan angin pun tak berani mengusik dua orang pemuda itu. Hanya sesekali menggoyangkan dedaunan.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Bukankah aku yang kotor dan rendah?" Sorot mata tajam itu tetap menantang JongIn. "Bukankah aku sudah begitu hina di matamu? Pemuda yang menjual diri. Apakah yang lebih rendah daripada itu, _eoh_?"

"Bu-bukan begitu… Ma-maksudku…" JongIn tergagap.

"Lalu?" KyungSoo berjalan mendekat ke arah JongIn dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Dekat sekali. Ada amarah, kekecewaan dan kesedihan tumpah di sepasang mata itu. Kata-kata KyungSoo entah kenapa… menyakitinya. Begitukah KyungSoo memandang dirinya sendiri… Atau—

"Kau tak perlu pura-pura mencintaiku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku dan tidak menyukai keberadaanku di rumahmu. Karena itu sangat menyakitiku."

—dirinyalah yang menanamkan pemikiran itu pada KyungSoo. JongIn memandang sosok itu nanar. Rasa bersalah menjalar ke seluruh sudut hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba berpikir jika kau berada di posisiku, Kai?" Wajah itu mendongak. Mencari kembali mata JongIn yang kini meredup. JongIn terdiam.

"Aku muak dengan hidupku. Aku juga membenci diriku yang rendah ini. Aku benci. Dan kini kau menyempurnakan semua itu dengan kebencianmu dan cara pandangmu terhadapku. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Menyangkalnya? Aku tak bisa, Kai." KyungSoo menunduk. Tersenyum getir memandang kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu keds putih. "Karena itulah kenyataan yang ada."

"A-aku… Aku tidak membencimu_, Hyung_," kalimat JongIn tersendat. Mencoba menemukan rangkaian frasa yang tepat. Namun jutaan frasa yang terserak di kepalanya seolah menghilang begitu saja saat ia berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya. "Aku hanya kesal. Aku kecewa. Aku marah. Kesal pada diriku sendiri dan putus asa pada semua kenyataan yang terjadi."

"Kesal?" KyungSoo menoleh, tersenyum sinis memandang JongIn. "Kau kesal karena jatuh cinta dengan pemuda rendah sepertiku, _eoh_? Kasihan sekali."

"_Aniyo_!" tolak JongIn cepat. "Aku kesal karena… Aku kesal karena kau menjadi milik Krystal! Kau seharusnya milikku, _Hyung."_

KyungSoo berucap pelan, "Seharusnya kau sadar dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta, Kai. Kau harus benar-benar memahami siapa _rival-_mu. Betapa pun kau mencoba merobohkan batasan yang ada, itu sangat sulit. Bagiku ataupun bagimu."

Keduanya terdiam. Lama.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf...karena aku terlalu ingin memilikimu, _Hyung_."

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan hal itu," respon KyungSoo. "Aku sampai bosan."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku kali ini berbeda," balas JongIn cepat.

"Apa bedanya? Kau minta maaf, setelah itu mencari masalah lagi denganku. Sama saja!"

"Dengarkan aku. Kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf." JongIn memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan rangkaian frasa selanjutnya di sela-sela otaknya. "Selama ini aku tahu, aku telah salah memandangmu. Dan aku juga telah melakukan cara yang salah untuk mendekatimu."

"Baru sadar, _eoh_?"

"_Ne_. Aku baru sadar. Bahwa seharusnya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu, tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Seharusnya aku mengerti posisimu… dan melindungimu. Mungkin ini terdengar naif dan berlebihan."

"Sangat. Sangat naif dan berlebihan," potong KyungSoo acuh. "Bahkan bodoh dan munafik untuk seorang Kim JongIn berkata seperti itu."

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tahu… kau tidak bisa begitu saja mencintaiku, apalagi dengan posisi kita. Tapi, seharusnya aku menyadari sejak awal, dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta dan mengerti bahwa semua ini bukan keinginanmu. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa tantangan yang kau lakukan lebih dari sekedar tantangan untukmu terlihat rendah atau bermain-main. Aku seharusnya tahu sejak awal, kau meminta tolong padaku. Untuk mengeluarkanmu dari posisi ini. Kuharap aku benar kali ini…"

KyungSoo menunduk. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin—

KyungSoo menahan napas. Air di permukaan danau bergelombang pelan.

—_**kita berteman…"**_

KyungSoo seolah tersengat mendengar kata-kata JongIn barusan. JongIn mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda, yang kini berbalik dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Sebuah senyum yang lembut dan hangat tersungging di wajah tampan yang biasanya sombong itu.

"Biasanya orang-orang mengawali hubungan dengan sebuah pertemanan. Dan kupikir untuk mengawali hubungan yang baik kita juga harus berteman…"

JongIn menggoyangkan jemarinya di depan wajah KyungSoo yang masih terbengong menerima tawarannya.

"_Hyung…"_ panggil JongIn. KyungSoo tersadar.

Ragu-ragu pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabat tangan JongIn.

Sentuhan tangan sesama pemuda itu… kaku.

Kontradiksi dengan KyungSoo yang ragu-ragu, sentuhan JongIn erat. Erat dan bersahabat.

Sebuah rasa hangat nan tulus membuat sang pemudakeras kepala itupun luluh.

"_Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita adalah—_

KyungSoo tersenyum.

—_**teman…"**_

Senyum KyungSoo sangat lembut dan tulus. Sebuah senyum yang pertama kali dilihat seorang Kim JongIn dan kali ini khusus untuknya.

Untuk sebuah persahabatan yang akan menjadi jalan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Menjadi lebih baik.

Untuk awal yang baru…

Angin bergerak lembut, membelai hamparan _karbon dioksida_, menimbulkan riak. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan mengoyangkan rerumputan. Seolah menjadi _background_ sekaligus saksi untuk persahabatan Kim JongIn dan Do KyungSoo…

"Aku ingin kita kembali ke sini saat _Ume Matsuri_ nanti…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Simfoni kelima dan kesembilan. Karya terkenal dari _Ludwig van Beethoven_. Seorang komponis musik klasik dari Jerman. Karyanya lain yang terkenal adalah lagu piano _Für Elise_. Ia dipandang sebagai salah satu komponis yang terbesar dan merupakan tokoh penting dalam masa peralihan antara Zaman Klasik dan Zaman Romantik. Semasa muda, ia adalah pianis yang berbakat, populer di antara orang-orang penting dan kaya di Wina, Austria, tempatnya tinggal. Namun, pada tahun 1801, ia mulai menjadi tuli. Ketuliannya semakin parah dan pada 1817 ia menjadi tuli sepenuhnya. Meskipun ia tak lagi bisa bermain dalam konser, ia terus mencipta musik, dan pada masa ini mencipta sebagian karya-karyanya yang terbesar. Ia menjalani sisa hidupnya di Wina dan tak pernah menikah." Kalimat panjang Kris membuat pemuda yang tengah memainkan pianonya itu sontak menghentikan gerakannya. "Termasuk simfoni yang sulit. Tapi… kau hebat bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna. Aku saja tidak bisa sesempurna itu."

Kris tersenyum menatap pemuda di sisinya. "Kalau tidak salah namamu—!"

"—Zhang YiXing," jawab pemuda itu cepat. "Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil 'Lay."

Kris tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kau sangat mahir bermain piano ya?" tanya Kris retoris.

Lay mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tertarik untuk pentas?" tanya Kris seraya menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu lembut.

"Sebuah pentas?"

"Ya," jawab Kris sungguh-sungguh. "Sebuah pertunjukkan akan ada dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalau kau berminat, mungkin aku bisa memasukkanmu dalam_ list_ para pengisi acaranya."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Hal itu sudah lama aku tunggu," ucap Lay bersemangat.

"Tapi mungkin kita harus sering bertemu untuk latihan. Walaupun kau bermain solo, tapi tetap ada kerja sama dengan yang lainnya."

Lay menagguk kuat. Tak masalah baginya bertemu dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kris. Selain karena ia menyukai dosen itu, ia juga sangat tertarik dengan pentas yang ditawarkannya.

…

Suara berisik berbaur dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat menyambut Tao dan BaekHyun, ketika dua pemuda manis itu memasuki ruangan bar yang tepat berada di depan toko kue Tao. Kedua bangunan hanya terpisah oleh jalan raya yang lumayan lebar dan ramai. BaekHyun, tentu sama halnya Tao, tak terbiasa dengan tempat berisik seperti ini. Namun karena rayuan sang Pandalah, pemuda manis itu luluh dan mengikuti Tao —dengan setengah hati, ke dalam tempat ini.

Mata panda Tao menyusur dan sedikit menimbulkan tatapan heran para penghuni bar karena tingkah mereka yang sedikit aneh untuk ruangan pengap ini. Tak lama, dengan sedikit omelan dari orang yang terserempet sosok-sosok yang tak sabar itu, mereka berhasil menemukan sekelompok pemuda yang tengah tergelak tidak jauh dari meja bartender berada.

Sosos-sosok itu…

"Oh SeHun…" Tao memanggil salah satu dari mereka yang tengah mempermainkan gelas _coctail_ di tangannya. SeHun adalah pemuda yang tidak bisa minum alkohol. "SeHun!" panggil Tao lebih keras. Suaranya tertelan oleh kebisingan tempat itu. Sontak pemilik nama 'SeHun' itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Tao yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sosok BaekHyun di sisinya. Empat orang pemuda lain segera terdiam dan ikut memberi perhatian penuh pada dua pemuda itu.

"Tao? _Wae_?" tanya SeHun keras.

"Aku membawakan komposisi_ rap_ untukmu. _Rap_ ciptaanku."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku membawakan _rap_ ciptaanku untukmu!" teriak Tao lebih keras.

"_Aigo_, romantis sekali," sindir LuHan, membuat pemuda_-_pemuda itu terkekeh keras.

"Untuk apa kau membawakan itu?" tanya SeHun akhirnya.

"Entahlah, aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu. Kupikir aku bisa menyanyikannya untuk mengiringi tarianmu…"

"Kau baik sekali, Tao…" puji MinSeok lembut, satu-satunya sosok yang terlihat masih waras di antara pemuda_-_pemuda itu.

Tao tersenyum manis. Diulurkannya kertas berisi komposisi _rap_ itu pada SeHun yang menerimanya dengan malas-malasn.

"Kupikir kau hanya ahli di _wushu_, Tao…" celetuk seseorang. Tao dan BaekHyun sontak menoleh, dan menemukan sosok ChanYeol yang tersenyum lebar. Tao melirik sebal pada pemuda yang sangat berbakat dalam _beatbox_ itu. Berbeda dengan Byun BaekHyun yang seakan terpaku. Matanya yang terbalut kacamata baca, sejenak terfokus pada pemuda berjuluk _happy virus_ itu.

"Aku ingin mengiringi tarianmu…" pesan Tao singkat sebelum pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi. Tangannya sejenak meraih bahu BaekHyun yang masih terpaku pada sosok Park ChanYeol yang tertawa lebar. Lama-lama di tempat itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kau beruntung, SeHun-_ah_. Sepertinya itu lagu yang bagus," komentar MinSeok lagi setelah dua pemuda itu pergi. SeHun terdiam seraya memandang barisan not dan lirik lagu dalam lembaran kertas di tangannya. Membiarkan LuHan terkekeh bersama ChanYeol dan MinSeok. Sementara JongIn hanya terdiam. Tak bersuara sejak kedatangan Tao tadi. Pemuda itu merasakan pusing yang sangat di kepalanya.

"Dia itu pemuda yang aneh," ucap SeHun pendek.

"Sama sepertimu_._ Kau juga aneh," seloroh ChanYeol yang membuatnya mendapat lemparan _deathglare_ dari mata SeHun. ChanYeol mengabaikannya, dan memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bedanya, dia terlihat manis sekali."

SeHun mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pacaran dengannya," ucap SeHun seraya berdiri. Ada perasaan tak suka menyelinap dalam hatinya mendegar ChanYeol yang memuji-muji Tao.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya MinSeok melihat SeHun yang berdiri.

"Keluar! Di sini membuatku pengap!" SeHun sejenak melirik JongIn yang seolah berada di dunianya sendiri dan bersikap autis pada kejadian di sekitarnya.

"Jangan pulang duluan, Bodoh! Lalu sampaikan salamku untuk Tao saat kau bertemu nanti!" teriak ChanYeol keras.

SeHun yang telah berjalan menembus keramaian para manusia yang tengah melantai itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban.

…

KyungSoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika telepon rumah JongIn berdering nyaring. Bergegas pemuda yang tengah mengeringkan helaian rambut ikalnya itu mengangkat telepon.

"_Yobosseyo…"_

"…"

"_Mwo_? Kecelakaan? _Arrasseo_. Saya segera ke sana."

Tergesa KyungSoo mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar dari _Kim's Mansion_. Pemuda yag tidak pandai menyetir itu terburu-buru menyetop taksi yang akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Krystal yang sampai jam sepuluh malam tidak pulang ternyata mengalami kecelakaan.

Kini wanita lembut itu tengah dirawat di sakah satu rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang KyungSoo dengar cukup parah.

Rasa khawatir memenuhi kepala KyungSoo.

Waktu berjalan lambat.

KyungSoo menunggu dengan gelisah. Krystal sedang di tangani di ruang ICU. Kecemasan begitu kuat membelitnya. KyungSoo berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menyelinap dalam kepalanya.

'Dia akan baik-baik saja.' KyungSoo mengucapkan kalimat ini berkali-kali.

KyungSoo mendadak teringat bahwa ia harus memberitahu JongIn. Gemetar tangan pemuda itu meraih ponsel di sakunya.

"_Yobosseyo_…" suara JongIn terdengar enggan. "_Waeyo_, _Hyung?"_

Suara JongIn tenggelam oleh suara musik dan gelak tawa yang riuh.

"SooJungdirawat di rumah sakit. Tolong cepat datang," jawab KyungSoo.

"Sakit? _Umma_ kenapa, _Hyung?"_ suara JongIn berubah cemas.

"Kecelakaan."

"_Odisseyo_?" kejar JongIn.

KyungSoo menyebutkan alamat sebuah rumah sakit. JongIn segera memutus hubungan.

KyungSoo sedang duduk di samping Krystal ketika JongIn datang.

JongIn melangkah perlahan. Mata Krystal terpejam, perban melilit dahinya erat dan juga kakinya yang terbalut _gips_. JongIn memandang _umma_-nya. Kecemasan membayang di wajahnya.

_Caramel _KyungSoo melihat wajahtampan itu begitu pias.

"_Umma_…" gumamnya. Duka terpancar dari permata _obsidian_-nya.

KyungSoo membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka. Mereka sadar, mereka sama-sama khawatir atas sosok yang kini terbaring di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kata dokter?" JongIn memecah keheningan dengan bertanya tanpa menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum melewati masa kritisnya," jawab KyungSoo lirih.

'Srekk'

Mendadak pintu di belakang mereka terbuka dengan bunyi pelan. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berpakaian dokter yang terlihat tergesa.

"_Mianhae_. Apakah Tuan Do–maksud saya kerabat dari SooJung-_sshi_ ada di sini?"

KyungSoo dan JongIn saling berpandangan.

Perlahan KyungSoo bangkit. "_Ne_, saya KyungSoo. Do KyungSoo. Ada apa, Dokter?"

"Hal ini mengenai kondisi SooJung-_sshi_."

"Ada apa dengan _Umma_ saya?" tanya JongIn cepat.

"Hasil periksa sementara menyatakan bahwa SooJung-_sshi_ akan—

'Deg.'

KyungSoo dan JongIn menahan napas. Keduanya merasakan satu hal buruk akan segera mereka dengar dari sosok dokter di depan mereka.

"—_lumpuh. Lumpuh selamanya…"_

Kedua pemuda itu tercekat. Apa yang mereka dengar jauh dari yang mampu mereka bayangkan.

"_Umma_…"

JongIn tercenung. Terbayang dalam ingatannya persahabatannya yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan KyungSoo dan sosok yang kini tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Semua seolah menguap dari kepalanya… kecuali satu hal….

Satu hal.

Kini ia—

—_harus mengalah lagi._ Kecelakaan yang menimpa Krystal tidak hanya membuatnya terbelit rasa khawatir dengan sang _umma_. Tapi juga hal mengenai hubungannya dengan KyungSoo. Satu hal yang ia sadari sekarang sampai terasa sakit di ulu hatinya. JongIn harus—

—_harus menahan keinginannya untuk bersama KyungSoo._ Sebuah keinginan dan harapan yang semakin jauh, dengan Krystal yang lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya dan perhatian KyungSoo…

JongIn tersenyum.

Senyum getir untuk hatinya yang harus bersabar menunggu dan terluka.

_**Sekali lagi….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hallo ^^ _#bagi bubble tea ke readers_

Maafkan jika _word_-nya terlalu banyak. Untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya tidak akan sepanjang ini. Rate juga sudah mulai aku naikkan dari _chapter_ ini, jadi nanti kalau ada _lime/lemon scene rate_-nya sudah tepat. :lol

FYI, aku tidak suka _character bashing_, jadi kalau tidak suka pada satu karakter, maka karakter tersebut tidak akan aku pakai. Soal Krystal di sini, aku lumayan suka dia, walau lebih suka sama kakaknya xD #curhat Ini sekaligus menjawab _review_ dari 'DianaSangadji' ^^

_Thanks for reading. Mind to gimme feedback, juseyo?_^^

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012-2013**


End file.
